Pokemon Ultima: The Story of SMOEU
by ddrXero64
Summary: The story of the new Stepmania Online is retold in a world of pokemon. Members of the forum and server who have made an impact on the gaming community that stands today are represented by pokemon. All the events are told in this strange pokemon world.
1. Prologue I

**Chapter 1**

Before time and space existed, there was nothing. Only Arceus dwelled in a dimensionless world.

It was Arceus who created two pokemon that shaped the universe, and utilized time

and space to create life as we know it. It wasn't long before solar systems were born, and

planets became the birthplace of life. Pokemon were born, and they have lived in happiness

since the beginning of time. Arceus was content with what he had created, and lived in harmony

with all the pokemon that existed.

It was one day that Arceus had stumbled upon a clearing in a forest during a casual stroll

through vacant land. He felt a presence of small amounts of energy in the center of the clearing,

and proceeded to investigate. It was then that he noticed a small portal in the middle of the

clearing, and was bewildered. It seemed to be a portal to an alternate universe that even he

did not understand. So he entered the portal and was amazed at what he saw.

It was a universe like his, with land and water, planets and moons. He traveled around amazed by

all the uncharted land, eyes wide open while he stared at all the natural scenery. He quickly

noticed that no one had ever stepped foot in this universe, that he was the first pokemon to

ever discover it. Yet he felt that something was oddly energetic about it. He looked around

until he came across what he deemed unbelievable.

He had found a huge tree, the size of a Giratina, if not larger. It was emanating a huge force

of aura, unlike any he had seen before. Its branches glowed with brilliance, and it's stature

was superior to any tree he had ever seen before. He could feel the energy that it gave off, an

energy that he knew he could harness. He blazed back to the portal, and traveled quickly to

his home to inform his fellow pokemon of the discovery he had made.

Little did he know that another pokemon was watching him. He was able to avoid detection, and

had used his mastery of disguise to hide from Arceus as he entered the portal. This pokemon was

none other than Ditto, who had waited for Arceus to leave the strange portal before entering it.

Ditto discovered the tree as well, and by transforming into Arceus he was able to feel its

energy. He felt that he too could harness it for his own purposes. He began to scheme as Arceus

grew closer to reaching the other pokemon.

Arceus reached the center of all pokemon activity, which was none other than Lake Muziek. The

lake was where all the pokemon would go to enjoy themselves, and they would create music and

dance until their heart was content. It had a subtle flow of water that ran through, coming

from the infamous Rhythm River. The name was given to this river as far back as any pokemon

could remember, due to the strange phenomenon that occurs within it. It has the odd tendency

to flood the land around it exactly every 365 days, and drench the ground around it with rare

nutrients that encouraged the growth of plant life around it. It was as if it was somehow

connected to time, keeping its own internal rhythm and enriching the soil every year since the

beginning of life.

He announced to all the pokemon that he was holding an emergency meeting at the peak of

. The pokemon had gathered at the aforementioned mountain without a clue of what was

going on. With everyone gathered, he began to relay the series of events he had witnessed.

He began to describe the tree he had discovered, and the energy that it exhibited.

He proposed that they explore it as well so that they could see the tree with their own eyes. He

had expressed his amazement when a pokemon interrupted him to ask a question.

"Arceus, what do you plan to do with this portal? We have never heard of any portal to

another universe, and quite frankly, it sounds dangerous. I am happy here, and see no need to

explore an area I have never heard of."

With much hesitation, the group of pokemon agreed, their faces filled with doubt and concern.

He assured them that the portal was safe, and that it included land very similar to theirs,

without any of the inhabitants. He encouraged them to follow him so he could show them himself.

So he led them to the clearing he had found, and showed them the portal. They were afraid to

enter it, but he insisted it was safe and there was nothing to worry about. So all the pokemon

who had followed entered the portal, one by one. After everyone was transported to the alternate

universe, they took a brief moment to gaze at the land, astonished by the untouched beauty that

Arceus had seen moments earlier. Arceus brought them to the location of the tree he had seen

before, and couldn't wait to show them his discovery. He was only a minute away, and he was

giddy and anxious, though he tried to seem humble and proud. He arrived at the tree and received

the surprise of a lifetime.

Standing in front of him was an Arceus identical to him. All the pokemon looked at this second

Arceus, and then to their Arceus, and back again. After a long moment of silence, the real

Arceus had spoken up.

"Who are you? Why do you look exactly like me?"

The fake Arceus looked up, with a smirk on his face. He quickly wiped it with a face of disdain

and shouted back.

"Don't play games! I found this portal to an alternate universe, and you found me and trapped me

here! It's a trick! He created this universe and lured you guys here so he can get rid of you

and try to create the perfect universe! He's not a trustworthy pokemon!"

All the pokemon shot their eyes at the Arceus standing next to them, and Arceus was speechless.

He knew that their hesitation to come to this universe had only helped feed the fake Arceus'

accusation. He stood helpless as the pokemon that once trusted him got closer, their faces

wrought with revenge. He quickly turned and fled as far as he could.

From that day on, Arceus began to look for other pokemon in the vast land that was untouched.

It had to be only a matter of time before he might find something. Or at least he hoped.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Chapter 1 Analysis**

After providing some imagery. the plot already starts to unfold when Arceus finds a you

don't know already, Arceus is the one and only Dutch_com. This portal is, in a literal sense,

a symbol of a network connection. In a deeper sense, it's what brings the world of SMO together.

After looking around Arceus finds a tree that gives off energy, specifically energy he could use.

It's here that the pokemon Ditto is revealed. Ditto is a made up pokemon and doesn't represent any

specific person (really! what, you don't believe me?).

Arceus travels back to his friends to tell them about it. The sense of music and rhythm play a big

role here in setting the tone. It is also symbolized that these pokemon are the ones Arceus Dutch_com

talked on an old stepmania forum (I never figured out which one it was). I also want to make it clear

that Lake Muziek and Rhythm River were only fillers to help set the mood. They will never be visited

again. Though I will point out that Muziek is Dutch for Music.

Arceus calls them to and encourages the others to venture through the portal. After a

pokemon questions the idea (a little bit of foreshadowing there) they decide to travel back to the

portal and enter it.

When they get to the tree they see a duplicate Arceus (Ditto in disguise). Ditto turns the tables on

Arceus and Arceus flees.

**End of Chapter 1 Analysis**


	2. Prologue II

**Chapter 2**

Many months had passed. The universe that once existed had disappeared, and the portal was gone.

No one had gone back, and it appeared that the opportunity to revisit the land they once knew

had vanished. Surprisingly though, none of the pokemon seemed to notice any of this. They had

made a life in this new land, and had settled down rather quickly. By the time three years had

passed, it seemed that no one had any recollection of what used to be, and no one seemed to

question the unfortunate confrontation that fell upon Arceus that fateful day.

While all the pokemon were settling in their new life, Arceus had embarked on a quest to find

something that may help him. Though he never knew exactly what he searched for, he traveled the vast

land for years, but to no avail. After three years, everything seemed hopeless, and Arceus

spent his days and nights alone. He often wondered how this universe came to be. He thought he

was the only one of his kind that could create such a vast universe, yet he never imagined

finding one of this magnitude. Unlike his universe, he felt a sort of eternal unity in this

world, as if everything was connected to one source. He questioned the Arceus he

encountered that day. There was something familiar about it, and he would never forget that

awful smirk on its face.

One day Arceus started to search for something to eat. If there was anything good that had come

out of this whole ordeal, it was that he was able to experience a whole new array of exotic

berries. Back in his universe, there were only two kinds of berries, and they were rather plain

and uninteresting in flavor. But in this new universe, he had tasted over 30 kinds of berries,

some that were spicy yet dry, some that were bitter yet sweet, and his favorite ones, the sour

berries. As he searched for some of the sour berries, he thought he heard a voice far off

in the distance. He felt he was being a bit nostalgic, and so he dismissed the idea of the

voice. After all, three years of searching had led to nothing. So he kept searching for some,

and found some in a bush by a small stream. He leaned towards the bush to collect them when

he heard the voice again. It sounded like a pokemon singing, but he was unfamiliar with the

voice, and he realized it wasn't just nostalgia. He traced where the voice was coming from, and

darted towards the source. As he drew closer his mind was racing with ideas that not even he

could keep up with. It had been a full three years since he heard a voice other than his, and

he could not possibly imagine what this pokemon could be doing all the way out in what had

seemed a barren land. He could hear the voice clearer, and he sprinted even faster as to prevent

it from escaping. He felt a force of energy that had been dormant for three years, and he

put all his effort into getting there as fast as he could. He finally arrived at the source of

the singing, but had no time to describe what he saw, as he immediately collapsed and fainted

from all the exhaustion.

"Hello? You awake? Hellooo? WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!"

Arceus felt a large trout slap him, and he instantly awoke. He looked around, dazed, and was back

at the stream where he had collected the berries. He looked around to find who had awoken him

in such a hostile manner, and saw the pokemon.

"Hi, I'm Celebi! You are...?"

Arceus was confused, but knew that this Celebi was the voice he heard earlier. He didn't know

what to say exactly, but he was able to answer to Celebi's question, though he didn't know where

to continue from there.

"Uhh, I'm Arceus."

"I see. Well hello there . I do have one question. Why were you running so fast? By the

time I heard someone coming, you were on the ground sleeping like a Snorlax. You can't just tire

yourself out like that!"

" I apologize, I wasn't sure where the voice was coming from. I heard some singing and I ran

towards it. It's been a while since I've heard any pokemon's voice."

"What do you mean? There's all kinds of pokemon around here. You were probably heading too far

off, everyone knows that there isn't one single pokemon outside of this region."

Arceus thought he was hearing things. He had to repeat what the Celebi had said to himself again,

and digest the sentence bit by bit. What did Celebi mean "outside this region?" Is there more

pokemon in this universe than he had assumed? The thought of meeting new pokemon had never come

across Arceus' mind, and the idea of what they would even look like was mind boggling. He pulled

himself together and spoke up.

"There are other pokemon in this region? Would you mind introducing me to them?"

"Of course, follow me! We've never seen a pokemon like you before, they would be ecstatic to

meet a newcomer like you! This will be great!"

Celebi escorted Arceus downstream, and cut into a path in the forest. They walked very

nonchalantly, and it gave Arceus that tranquil feeling he would always enjoy on a casual stroll,

just like on that fateful day. Arceus was once again in a state of peace and tranquility, and

nothing could break that. Except, of course, a warm welcome.

"HI NEWCOMER!"

Arceus snapped out of the daydream, and gazed his eyes upon a new pokemon community. It consisted

of all bug type pokemon, and apparently Celebi was their leader. He saw the grins on their faces,

and thought they must have felt honored to meet him. Despite this, he felt he should be honored

to meet them. He thought he would never see a pokemon again, let alone a full community of bug

type saw that Arceus was feeling a little nervous and awkward, so he came around

Arceus' side.

"Let me show you around Arceus. The pokemon are really friendly and they won't bite. For the

most part, haha."

Celebi introduced Arceus to a lot of the well known bug type pokemon, and tried to make Arceus

feel at home. It was then that Celebi started to notice the sun go down, and knew that dusk was

coming fast. Celebi stopped and shouted to all the pokemon.

"Dancing time!"

All the pokemon roared with enthusiasm, and they all rushed towards Arceus. They picked him up,

and carried him off as Celebi followed. Celebi saw the fear in Arceus' face, and assured him

everything was fine. Arceus was puzzled until he froze. He remembered chasing down that voice

and feeling a familiar presence of energy. It was right before he had collapsed. This wave of

energy had come over him yet again, and he couldn't possibly imagine looked up and saw

nothing but the tops of trees. The trees were starting to get less condensed, until they finally

cleared up as they brought Arceus into a clearing. Arceus was here again, though this time very

conscious and full of breath.

He laid his eyes upon a tree of energy, just like the one near the portal. The tree was

gargantuan. The eerie glow of each branch was just as bright as the previous, if not brighter.

The massive size and and strange glow did not seem to faze the pokemon at all, as they made music

and danced. It was a ritual, and each of them played a part in it. Whether they danced, made

music with primitive instruments, or cheered the dancers on, they all had a role in this

community tradition.

Arceus turned to Celebi.

"Celebi can I talk to you?"

"Of course Arceus, what is it?"

Arceus and Celebi walked off into the distance, while Arceus began to recall his grand journey...

**End of Chapter 2**

**Chapter 2 Analysis**

Time passes as Arceus walks around aimlessly. After three years (2004-2007) Arceus hears a voice and

chases after it. After collapsing he wakes up.

Quote:

"Arceus felt a large trout slap him, and he instantly awoke."

Two things could have given away the reference here. If you are a pokemon geek, you would know

that there is no such thing as a trout in the pokemon world. Pokemon are the animals. The second

thing is if you have ever used the mIRC client for 's IRC, you would notice a pop-up command

that says slap. If you use it to slap another user in the IRC, sure enough, it will say "Person 1

slapped Person 2 around a bit with a large trout." That was the reference.

Celebi is then introduced as another character. Yes, Celebi is none other than me (ddrXero64). After

a bit of conversation, Celebi leads Arceus to the other pokemon. It is noted here that they are all

bug pokemon. The first forum language to be incorporated into was Dutch. This

means that the dutch players, for the most part, are represented by bug pokemon.

After some small talk, Celebi sees dusk coming and announces dancing time. All the pokemon rush

Arceus to another tree of energy. He notices all the dancing and music and wakes up the next morning

to look at the tree. Arceus confesses to Celebi his adventure so far.

**End of Chapter 2 Analysis**


	3. Prologue III

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Arceus had woken up a bit early. To avoid waking up any of the other pokemon,

he wandered off to the tree to take a closer look. He examined it from one end to the other,

and could feel its aura running through him. He didn't know what to do with it, but he knew

that he could somehow tap into its potential power. He could see each leaf catching the energy

and transferring it through the vessels of the branches, which would supply the tree with its

glow, right down to its roots. The funny thing was he could sense that the leaves didn't get

their energy from the sun or water. So what could be feeding them all this energy? It was very

baffling to say the least. He studied the tree a bit more until he heard Celebi's voice coming

towards the tree. He went up to Celebi and asked him about the tree.

"Celebi, what is the history behind this tree?"

"Well good morning to you too! Haha, but it's ok, I see you look perplexed by this tree. This

tree has been here since the beginning of time. Why it glows this way is something I never

figured out. Over time though, I realized that it had a very unique way of growing. You see,

this tree needs neither sunlight nor water to grow. It needs music."

"Wait, what do you mean? it just lives off of 'music' of any kind?"

"Yes, it keeps its glow from hearing music. Rhythms, pitches, anything that we perceive as music

will contribute to the life of this tree. Try singing a little tune. Anything will work, just go

ahead and sing."

Arceus was very thrown off by this request. What was he supposed to sing? He was unsure until

he recollected his memories of the days by Lake Muziek. He remembered the songs that he and his

fellow pokemon would sing, and chose one of his favorite tunes. He started to whistle the notes,

and as he did, the tree started to glow passionately. It became intense, and Arceus felt the

energy heighten within the tree and himself. He could see Celebi's astonished face, and he

continued to whistle the tune. The tree's aura was becoming aggressive, and the ground below

them started to shake a bit. Arceus immediately stopped whistling, and started running from the

the tree with Celebi. it was only two seconds until they had stopped in their tracks. They

noticed strange plant that had sprouted from the ground. As the shaking started to weaken, the

bug pokemon started to walk towards the tree to see what had happened.

Arceus, Celebi, and all of the pokemon circled around this small plant that had sprouted out of

nowehere. It was holding two glowing berries on it, containing the same force of energy the tree

shown. Arceus and Celebi looked at each other, and both grabbed a berry simultaneously. As

Celebi held the berry, he was speechless. He turned to Arceus and nodded his head. They both

drew it into their mouths, and ate it.

What happened there on seemed miraculous. Both Celebi and Arceus felt a rush of energy, and

could not find words to describe to the other pokemon what had just happened. It was as if they

had eaten a source of power, and they both felt a little stronger from it. Arceus looked at

Celebi and explained what he had felt before.

"Celebi, when I first came into this world, I had seen a tree like this one. I do recall me

telling you about it, but I failed to mention the feeling it gave me. This tree isn't just

glowing, it's giving off a hidden source of energy that I can feel through my very soul.

Almost as if I can do something with it. I guess by giving it music, I am harnessing its power."

"I think you may be right Arceus. I've known about this energy for a long time, but I never

actually felt it. It was a feeling that the tree wasn't just giving off a light, but an aura as

well. You may be the key to unlocking its power."

Arceus was dumbfounded by this idea. He had never been a key to anything, rather the lock to

be opened. For him to be on the other end was a new perspective. He had seen nothing like it,

but he accepted this position. From that day on, he experimented with the tree, providing his

newly found friends with these energy filled berries. They would play different kinds of music

every night, and Arceus would wake up and whistle to the tree, using his own tunes, and even

some taught to him by Celebi. The tree continued to supply the land around it with more of the

plants, and each of these plants would provide clusters of berries for the pokemon. Depending

on the music played, the plants would grow different berries. and the pokemon had a constant

supply of various berries. This continued for a long time, and became the lifestyle of the

pokemon. Everyone was happy, and life seemed perfect. For most of the pokemon at least...

It was about two years later. Celebi had found Arceus by the stream that started their whole

friendship. Arceus was deep in thought, and seemed troubled.

"What's wrong Arceus? You look very troubled, an expression I haven't seen for a very long time.

What could be bothering you?"

"You know Celebi, I didn't come to this universe alone. I just wonder how my old friends are

doing. I worry about them from day to day, and I regret ever putting them through all of this. I

often hope they are not mad at me, and I ponder their whereabouts and what they are doing, even

at this very moment."

Celebi thought about it, and came up with a solution.

" I know a pokemon that may be able to help you. He lives alone in a somewhat distant cave, but

seldom likes to be bothered. I'm sure he'll make an exception for this though. he has nothing

better to do nowadays haha."

Celebi walked with Arceus upstream. Arceus realized he had never been too far upstream, and it was

very far from where the bug pokemon lived. As they walked, he realized that the stream actually

stemmed from a huge river. he had never seen this river before, and it was quite harsh. The

water had a very fast current, and was full of jagged rocks. They continued to follow it to

the source, until they reached a waterfall. Celebi walked up to the waterfall to reveal a

cave behind it. They both walked behind the waterfall and entered.

"Hey! Who goes there?"

"Relax Luxray. It's me, Celebi. I had a favor to ask of you, seeing that you may be the only one

that can help."

"I see. I also notice you are accompanied by another pokemon."

"Hello Luxray. My name is Arceus. I traveled from another universe through some unknown portal

five years ago. Since then, my friends have betrayed me, and I now live with Celebi and the bug

pokemon down by the glowing tree."

Luxray walked out of the shadows. He had a very serious expression, but appeared to be a very

noble pokemon. He showed no signs of insecurity, and stood tall in front of Arceus.

"Welcome to my home Arceus. I have never seen a pokemon like you, so the story you tell me seems

very fitting. Why do you come here to my cave? I live alone, and have done so most of my life.

It is by choice, but Celebi tends to pop in at times and tries to humor me."

"Whatever Luxray. I suggested Arceus come to you because it has been five years since he has

last seen the pokemon that came here with him. Shortly after he arrived in this world with his

friends, he says a Pokemon that resembled him appeared, and convinced his friends that he was

some sort of trap. His fellow pokemon turned on him and he was forced to flee. You know this

better than anyone. You may be the only one to find them."

"Well where was the last time he saw them?"

"By a tree very much like ours."

"You must be talking about by that clearing. there are only two trees I know of in this land

that give off that glow. I will go and find out if any pokemon are there. It is far a journey,

do not expect me back anytime soon."

"No problem Luxray. We appreciate your help. Take some of the glowing berries with you."

"Thanks. I did enjoy the ones you gave me last time. they were rather dry and to my liking."

Celebi handed some of the berries that he had been holding to Luxray, and from there Luxray

went on his way. Celebi was not sure how long he would take. Arceus, on the other hand, was

more worried about the news he would receive when Luxray returned.

Days went by after that, and Arceus proceeded to grow more of the berry clusters. He continued

his normal routine like usual, until one afternoon Celebi walked up to Arceus. He told Arceus

that Luxray had returned, and had some good news and bad news. Arceus replied to Celebi and

told him he was ready to hear it. He braced himself for the worst.

They traveled back to Luxray's cave, and met Luxray at the entrance. Luxray had stood there

for Arceus, to reveal what he had seen.

"Luxray, were you able to find anything?"

"Yes. It appears that your friends are fine. I traveled back to the tree and found another

resembled you,and your friends as well. The problem is it seems that the evil pokemon was able

to harness the tree's power as well. He was growing the berries as well, but he had resorted to

hoarding most of them to himself. The pokemon seemed very unhappy, and were very quiet. I also

noticed that the tree's glow was very faint, as if it was dying inside. I think it is time for

you to face the evil pokemon, and save your friends."

"Arceus, I'll leave the decision up to you. I understand if you don't want to help them. If you

do, I am willing to have your side, and so is Luxray."

Arceus knew what to do. It had seemed that every decision Arceus had made had always required

a lot of thought, but this one was immediate. He had brought them here against their doubt, and

it was up to him save them. Arceus agreed to go back, and prepared himself along with Celebi

and Luxray. Celebi's eyes started to glow, and it wasn't long before they had started to fly

over the flew across the land, and searched for the tree. It wasn't long before they

found it. Celebi lowered them in the very clearing that Arceus had been in when he entered this

world. He, along with Celebi and Luxray, walked to the tree.

He saw the evil Arceus harvesting all of the berries, just as Luxray told him. he saw all of his

friends, whose faces were lit up when they saw his return. He stood in front of the evil Arceus

and waited for him to look up. As he could have predicted, the evil Arceus looked up with the

same smirk that had banished Arceus into exile.

"So you came back to save you friends did you? What a waste. I have been eating these berries

for so long that you are no match for me, I am powerful beyond measure. When these weaklings

realized that, the portal had already disappeared. Now they cower in my presence!"

"Just like you did back then, isn't that right Ditto?"

Everyone looked around. Celebi thought Arceus was delusional, and all of the pokemon that knew

Arceus gasped.

"So you figured it out. Well it's too late now. I have control over the most powerful source

of energy in the land! HAHAHA!"

Luxray interrupted Ditto's evil laughter.

"Correction. Second most powerful source. Arceus has control over the bigger one, where he lives

with Celebi. Also, judging by this tree, it's going to die in the next couple of minutes. You

see, Ditto, this tree lives off of neither water or light. It lives off of the sound and music

of pokemon. Ever since your reign of terror, these pokemon rarely speak, and the tree has been slowly

killing this tree over time."

"Is that so? Well then, if you're so smart, then why was it so lively when I came here?"

"Well, evil Ditto, that is because I kept it alive. I would sing to it every once in a while,

and nourished it with my voice. Judging by the glow, it is going to fall apart any second now."

Ditto transformed into his normal state. he started eating the berries he harvested as quickly

as he could. It wasn't very long after that all the pokemon around felt the ground begin to

rumble. Luxray beckoned all of the fearful pokemon to get close to Celebi. Luxray made the

gesture, and Celebi's eyes started to glow. They were getting ready to fly out of harm's way,

but Arceus felt the need to say a couple of last words.

"You think life is a game you can just cheat at. You can steal the skill, experience, and jump

to first place. Well, consider yourself a winner. You have the berries, and now you have a pile

of twigs as well. All I have for you now are two words."

"Happy gaming."

Celebi lifted them off the ground, and started to fly them back to the other tree. Every pokemon

looked back and saw the tree crumble to the ground. The ground had ravaged the land around the

tree, and Ditto was nowhere in sight. They arrived back shortly. All of the pokemon were very

cautious to follow Celebi and Arceus to the bug pokemon. Luxray let them know that Arceus had

forgiven them, and only wanted their safety. It was the reason he came back.

From that day on, life hadn't changed much. All of the pokemon had settled together, and now

formed a big community. Traditions and customs were born, and the routine was permanent.

They would sing and dance around the tree, singing songs they learned from each other, and

creating more of their own. Luxray also abandoned the cave upon Celebi's request. He started

to warm up to the other pokemon. He laughed a little more, and became a little more open. That

would never change his serious nature though. All of the pokemon were finally happy. Thus began

the everyday adventures of Arceus and his friends.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Chapter 3 Analysis**

Arceus wakes up early and looks at the tree. Celebi comes by and Arceus asks Celebi about the tree.

Celebi explains that the tree feeds off of music, and asks Arceus to sing something. After Arceus starts

whistling, the tree shakes violently and they run away from it. They stopped and found a strange

plant while the pokemon came to see what happened. Arceus and Celebi eat glowing berries off the

plant and apparently feel a rush of energy and appeared to feel stronger.

****BREAKTHROUGH****

The tree is the SMO server. The source is music and the one to control it is Dutch_com, AKA Arceus.

The plant is the client. The berries are the songs. The more songs you play, the better you become.

So the more berries you eat, the more "skilled" you become. Get it? Good. Also, remember in chapter

two when Arceus had eaten over 30 different kinds of berries? Can anyone say foreshadow?

****END BREAKTHROUGH****

After Celebi and Arceus realize Arceus is the key, they use it for the two years to come (2007-2009).

The bug pokemon enjoy the berries and after two years, Celebi notices Arceus' concern. Arceus lets

Celebi know of his concern and Celebi provides a solution. After telling Arceus of a pokemon that

may be able to help, Celebi leads Arceus there. Celebi reveals a secret cave and introduces Arceus

to a friend. The pokemon Luxray is introduced and converses with Arceus. Atfer realizing the story

Luxray offers to travel to the first tree Arceus had seen.

Quote:

"No problem Luxray. We appreciate your help. Take some of the glowing berries with you."

"Thanks. I did enjoy the ones you gave me last time. they were rather dry and to my liking."

This part reveals that Luxray has eaten the berries already. The "dry" reference is poking a little

bit of fun at the pokemon aspect, because berries in the games are known to have a spicy, dry, sweet,

bitter or sour taste.

Though it is not mentioned anywhere, it's assumed that Luxray's trip took about two months (February

2010-April 2010). Luxray comes back and explains what he saw. Ditto was hoarding the berries, and

the pokemon seemed very quiet, which caused the tree to start dying. Arceus decides to be heroic and

save the other pokemon, and goes along with Celebi and Luxray. They find Ditto and he reveals to the

cowering pokemon that it wasn't another Arceus. Ditto scoffs at the heroic act and claims to have

more power then ever before (Ditto is a weak pokemon in the game, so this is significant). Luxray

points out that Arceus controls a bigger tree, and the one Ditto controlled was doomed to die due

to the lack of music. He also admits to keeping the tree alive and abandoning it when the portal

appeared and the pokemon came into this world.

Ditto starts to eat as many berries as he can, and the ground starts to shake from the destruction

of the tree. Luxray leads the pokemon to Celebi's side and Arceus provides Ditto with departing

words.

Quote:

"You think life is a game you can just cheat at. You can steal the skill, experience, and jump

to first place. Well, consider yourself a winner. You have the berries, and now you have a pile

of twigs as well. All I have for you now are two words."

"Happy gaming.

Calling all hackers and cheaters. SMO is a fun game. If you think cheating your way through the ranks

will help you become popular, then have fun with life. To everyone that doesn't know, "Happy Gaming"

is Dutch_com's catchphrase. He says it quite often.

The pokemon returned to Arceus' tree and join the bug pokemon. This is the start of 's history

as the main server. This is where the story will continue.

Oh yeah. Luxray is ReMaXeD.

**NOTES**

-I used way too much poetic license in the first three chapters. was created in 2007, and was

practically empty for two years. Seems boring, right? I spiced up the story in the first three

chapters to encourage the reading. The story from here on will stick really close to the actual

history of as the main server, which is April 2010 and on.

-SMO was introduced in 2004.

-Guys, there is no reference to the ! Gosh, I would never make look bad! No, Ditto

isn't a real person! Do you guys really think I would call another SMO member evil? :P

**End of Chapter 3 Analysis**


	4. Celebi's Story I

**Chapter 4**

It was your typical day in Beat Forest. Pokemon were mingling, as the sun was stationed in the

sky, serving as a beacon of peace, and always shining its rays on those willing to cherish them.

The Eternal Tree was full of life, sprouting more and more berries everyday. It was a good time

for all pokemon alike, and nothing could stop such a bustling community.

Arceus was singing a quick verse for the tree from one of his favorite songs, when Celebi approached

him.

"Hey Celebi, what's up?"

"Well, everything is running smoothly. Ever since those berries started springing up, everyone is

becoming a bit stronger every day. No sign of sickness from any pokemon, and needless to say,

everyone loves the taste! I know there are more and more berries springing up every day, and the

workload of picking, sorting, and saving them has begun to become somewhat of a hassle. So I took

the liberty of finding someone who wants to help out!"

"Oh really? Who might that be? You know every one here has good intentions, but I don't want to

risk any of the berries being unfairly distributed."

"Oh no worries Arceus. I have this under control. You should check out who I found before you

assume you know!"

Celebi led Arceus to to String Shot Caverns, where the bug pokemon loved to try their hand at some

friendly battles amongst each other. When they got there, there was a battle already happening.

A caterpie and a spinarak were having an epic fight, and the crowd of bug pokemon were watching

with amazement. Arceus noticed quickly that the caterpie, though small for its size, was very agile.

It dodged spinarak's poison sting very easily, and it was keen at predicting spinarak's moves. The

spinarak was sweating from exhaustion, and the battle was seeming like a clear cut win. The caterpie

used String Shot very accurately and brought spinarak to the ground as it fainted.

"Yeah, I won! Haha, that's the third one in a row! Oh hey, Celebi, I see your back!"

Caterpie bounced over to Celebi, and Celebi introduced Caterpie to Arceus.

"This is Caterpie. He's becoming a household name lately, due to his superb skill. The best part is,

he doesn't eat more berries than any other Caterpie. He trains himself day in and day out and his

dedication is unbelieveable. He's also the most honest Caterpie in the community, and is known to

everyone as a trustworthy pokemon."

"I get it Celebi. You don't have to give me a speech. I can see Caterpie is a pokemon of honor, and

I already made the decision even before the battle ended. Caterpie, I want to ask you a question."

Caterpie looked at Arceus, nervously awaiting the question. He never actually had the honor of

meeting Arceus in person, so he was sweating up a storm.

"Um-m-m, y-yes Mister Arce-ce-us?"

"How would you like to help me out and be a Sacred Musician?"

Caterpie and Celebi both looked at Arceus blankly. Celebi started drooling, wondering if Arceus

had drank too much honey already.

"Uh, what was that Arceus? What do you mean by Sacred Musician? I'm your right hand pokemon and

even I don't know what that is!"

"Well, I just found out yesterday, I forget to tell you. I recently created a Sacred Musician

Organization, because I just found out I'm able to give my power of singing to the tree

to other pokemon as well.

Caterpie fainted, and Celebi's jaw dropped to the ground.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?"

"Well, Luxray had come by the other day and told me he found an ancient drawing in his cave, so

I followed him there. I read what seemed to be an ancient song from the wall, and all of a sudden

Luxray started glowing. He said he felt a sort of energy, and the way he described it, I knew it was

the same energy I felt when I sang to the tree. So I convinced him to come to the tree last

night and sing a little tune. After hearing his horrible vocals, a berry sprouted and we realized

that by using that ancient song, I can give others the power to feel the tree's energy. I can even

take it away by singing the second part of the song."

"...any reason you nor Luxray informed of any of this last night?"

"Oh, I forgot. Silly me."

Arceus smiled, and Celebi's hand landed on his face and he shook his head. He carried Caterpie and

walked with Arceus back to the tree. After waking Caterpie up, they watched as Caterpie started to

panic.

"Where am I? Why do I feel weird inside? I feel tingly! AM I HAVING A HEART ATTACK? OH NO!"

"Caterpie, relax! Arceus sang you to while you were unconscious, and he made you an official Sacred

Musician. That energy you feel is the energy from the Eternal Tree. We have entrusted you with

the power to help this tree grow berries."

"M-m-m-me? Really? Oh thank you so much guys! I won't let you down! I promise!"

"No problem Caterpie. You deserve it, being a hardworker and all. I would be honored for you to

help us out."

Caterpie's face lightened up as bright as the tree, and he grinned antennae to antennae. He always

helped from that day on, lifting the workload from Celebi and Arceus, and serving the bug community.

Caterpie would be one of many pokemon destined to be a Sacred Musician, and he held a huge part in

creating a legend among legends of some of the most honorable Pokemon pokemon to ever live in Beat

Forest.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Chapter 4 Analysis**

-Beat Forest and Eternal Tree are now the names of the significant places.

-String Shot Caverns=SSC

-Caterpie=Syphos (bug type represents Dutch Forum)

-Sacred Musician (Organization)=SM(O)

-Ancient Song=Power to Mod/Demod

Note: Arceus represents Dutch_com, who is known to be a very easy going guy.

I tried to highlight this a lot in this chapter, as an accurate representation of personality.

**End of Chapter 4 Analysis**


	5. Celebi's Story II

**Chapter 5**

**"MONSTEEEEEEEER!"**

A swarm of pokemon all ran to the Eternal Tree to find Arceus. It appeared that a vicious pokemon

had taken over the nearby lake. The bug pokemon scurried for their life, and they all rushed Arceus

in a matter of seconds. They found Arceus taking a snooze and woke him up violently.

"WAKE UP! THERE IS A MONSTER!"

Arceus woke up with a fright, and blinked gingerly, adjusting to the bright sun. He looked at the

crowd of pokemon that surrounded him, and was mystified at what could be alarming them so much.

"Guys, what is going on?"

Arceus then saw Celebi rushing over with Caterpie with worried looks on their faces.

"Arceus, it seems that Caterpie spotted a monster in the nearby lake. I went to investigate and I

saw it thrashing around. It looks very dangerous, and when I caught it all the bug pokemon seemed

to have followed me and panicked. Do you think you can help?"

"Oh, I see. I will go investigate now."

Arceus gestured to the rest of the pokemon to stay at the Eternal Tree while he headed towards the

lake with Caterpie and Celebi. He could see huge waves of water from far, and as he approached

the lake, he saw the pokemon. It was thrashing around viciously and showed no signs of slowing down.

Arceus studied the pokemon very carefully as Celebi and Caterpie stood by with worried faces. After

a bit, Arceus spoke up.

"Hey there fellow pokemon! How are you today?"

The pokemon looked up, and immediately stopped thrashing. It swam up to Arceus, looking into his

eyes without any real expression. Celebi started breaking a sweat and Caterpie was ready to faint.

When the pokemon reached Arceus, it stared for a brief moment before speaking up.

"Oh hey there! Sorry I didn't hear you before! I was enjoying this fresh water, it's been a while

since I've had so much space to enjoy myself. I'm Gyarados, and you are...?"

"Nice to meet you Gyarados, I'm Arceus. These are my friends Caterpie and Celebi. They said they

saw a monster in this lake, but by the looks of it, you're no monster, just a friendly pokemon. I

do have a question though, what brings you here to these waters?"

"Me? A monster? I'm hurt, I would never bully another pokemon. As for these waters, I am stuck here.

I saw a weird portal in my old lake and when I touched it I was transported to these waters, but the

portal quickly disappeared. I'm afraid I'm stuck in unknown land, but I was just making the best of

these waters."

"I see. Celebi, do you have one of those berries with you at the moment?"

Celebi, with much suspicion, revealed a glowing berry in his hand. He handed it to Arceus, and began

to study Arceus carefully.

"Hey Gyarados, I want you to try this. I think the portal you stepped into is the same portal that

kept me in this world. This world is filled with these magical berries, you should try it."

"Oh, I see. Well, I have nothing to lose. I guess I will take a bite."

The Gyarados ate the berry, and instantly started to feel it's energy inside him. He began to smile.

"This is a very good berry, but it didn't seem to affect me very much. I felt a weak presence of

energy inside it, but it didn't give me too much to feel."

"As I predicted. You are very strong as it is, these berries are grown from the song of an average

pokemon. Because you are exceptionally strong, you won't feel much. The only way you will become

stronger is if you sing to the Eternal Tree yourself."

Celebi's head quickly jolted to Arceus and Arceus winked at him. Arceus began to sing his song to

Gyarados and Gyarados started feeling a presence of energy in him. Just like Caterpie, Gyarados

started to shine and and was becoming a landmark in the magnificent lake. After Arceus finished,

he told Gyarados to look at the big tree in the distance and to sing a song.

"Are you sure? I would have to be kind of loud to reach it from here."

"Of course, try your best. This tree feeds off the sounds of pokemon around it to grow these berries,

so even if you think you're too quiet, it will hear you. Don't worry, you won't be waking anything

up."

Gyarados nodded and and took a breath in. He then started to bellow a song so massive that Celebi

covered his ears and Caterpie started squirming. All the flying type pokemon flew out of the trees

and the leaves on a nearby tree were trembling with fright. After Gyarados finished, Celebi looked

up and saw Arceus had headed back to the Eternal Tree. He grabbed Caterpie by his tail and quickly

flew to the tree. Celebi found Arceus with a smile on his face, looking at a unusual berry. This

berry was very big, with a tough skin. Celebi could tell too that it was very sour, because the skin

was very bumpy. Celebi was known to be somewhat of an expert on berries, and it looked like one of

the biggest and sourest berries he had ever seen. Arceus picked it off the plant and walked it to

the lake. Everyone followed Arceus, even the bug pokemon, as he brought it to the Gyarados.

"Gyarados, the song you just sang caused this berry to spring up. This is a very powerful source of

energy, and one of the hardest to handle berries we've ever seen. The texture is very tough, and the

the juices are very strong in flavor. I think you may be able to handle it though, you tend to have

the skills necessary to..."

Before Arceus could finish his sentence, Gyarados had already eaten the berry out of Arceus'

possession. Arceus had to look at the ground and blink twice to realize the berry was already gone.

"Wow! Now that's tasty berry! I could feel the rush of energy in it, I hope I can have even stronger

ones! Thank you Arceus."

Arceus started to laugh while everyone's jaw dropped to the ground. Arceus seemed to be the only

pokemon who found this incredible feat to be hilarious.

"No problem Gyarados. I promise to give you a fair share of the berries as long as you're willing

to sing to the tree to grow them. Welcome to our community, you are now a Sacred Musician!"

"Oh hey, thanks! Of course I can sing to them, I will sing at the top of my lungs next time!"

Celebi stood behind Arceus shaking his head violently from left to right using a lot of

gesticulations to signal to Gyarados that it wouldn't be a good idea. Gyarados took the hint and

knew to sing at a environmentally friendly volume.

So it was just another interesting day in Beat Forest. There was yet another member added to the

busy community, and it only grew even more each day. No one could figure out where and why these

portals were forming, but one thing was certain. They weren't stopping anytime soon. Arceus was one

of the only pokemon that took it as a sign of destiny rather than danger, but he couldn't blame the

other pokemon. They were only used to each other, and being a pokemon that suffered 3 years of

solitude, he had learned a lot about how important it was that pokemon understand each other.

Arceus went up to Gyarados a couple of days later while he was thrashing around and asked him a

question.

"Oh, Gyarados. I have a question for you. Are people of your kind usually such a vivid red color?"

"Not really. I was born this way. I was the only one in the community with such a strange color.

People always singled me out because of it. I'm actually glad I traveled to this world, though I

miss some friends. But I've never been happier to be accepted by a group of pokemon. Thanks, Arceus."

Arceus smiled and strolled back to sing to the tree again.

**End of Chapter 5**

**Chapter 5 Analysis**

Gyarados=oscarface92

Sour berry=Hard Songs in Stepmania

Shiny Pokemon=Reference to pokemon, but used to represent that he was different than most Gyarados.

Note: Overall a fun way to introduce oscarface92, not too many references, but I poked lots of fun

at Oscar. He deserved to be introduced in his own unique way.

**End of Chapter 5 Analysis**


	6. Celebi's Story III

**Chapter 6**

Celebi was on his usual stroll to deliver some berries to Luxray back at his waterfall cave. When he

arrived, he started looking around for him but to no avail. It was then that he remembered about the

ancient songs that Luxray had found inside the cave, and was curious to see them for himself. He

searched the walls until he came upon some ancient carvings. He laid the berries down and stepped

closer, trying to get a better look at the artwork. The rock around these carvings were rather

extremely smooth, and the drawings were carved with precision and detail. Celebi brushed his hand

over the inscriptions, and could feel each individual crevice, all connecting this piece of

ancient art, securing the words of the wise pokemon that once walked this world. He started to read

the words of the ancient song that Arceus had sung for Luxray, imagining how the ancient pokemon

would have sung this powerful prophecy. He marvelled in awe until he heard some steps at the cave

entrance. He pivoted his body as to pretend that he hadn't been touching the wall, but Luxray had

already arrived.

"Amazing, isn't it? Thanks to these words, Arceus is able to spread his hidden ability to those who

earn it. I've been living in this cave for quite some time, and I've never seen these carvings. As

much as I would like to prove it's impossible, these drawings must have made themselves visible

after Arceus sang to the Eternal Tree for the first time."

"Is that so Luxray? All of this is hard to comprehend. I've been living in this world my whole life,

and I've never heard of any of these prophecies. These new berries and portals are happening rather

quickly, and sometimes I wonder if there's any meaning to it."

"I come from a line of Luxray who protected a lot of secrets, though most of them were lost as time

passed, and may never be recovered. One thing I do remember is an ancient saying my clan used to

chant at times. I may never see them again, but their words will remain with me forever."

_When time and space collide with music's taste,_

_the Oasis of Dreams shall reveal a wonderful place._

"I'm sorry to hear about your old friends Luxray. I'm sure they were wonderful pokemon, and even

though we will never replace those honorable pokemon, you will always have a place in our community."

"Wait. Celebi, you aren't like the other pokemon you protect. If they are all bug type, then why

are you so different?"

Celebi froze.

"What do you mean? I'm very much like them..."

"Celebi, no other pokemon has glowing eyes and creates an aura around them to fly like you do. You

are hiding something, I think I know you well enough by now to know you are a horrible liar."

Celebi started to sweat. He started breathing harder, and tried to look away from Luxray's eyes,

but his menacing look was impossible to escape from he tried to back up, forgetting that the wall

was just a foot behind him. His mind was pounding him with many blocked memories, and he started

to shake uncontrollably.

"OKAY! I'm not from here! I never was! I escaped here to avoid a war that was destroying this world!

Instead of defending my friends, I escaped back in time as far as I could, to a time that I knew

was peaceful!"

Celebi's eyes started to water, and he started recovering memories he had hidden from himself for

a very long time.

"I came from a very distant time in the future. There were no trees like the ones you see here,

and the world was taken over by a war between all the pokemon in the land. I grew up with a group

of pokemon who didn't believe in such violence. When I was born, they said that I was born with

a rare glow in my eyes, and they knew that their ancestors' legend had proven itself true. I had

the ability to travel through time. Though weak, this ability enabled me to travel through time

at least once. My group raised me to never fight, and hoped one day I could go back in time and

stop the war. Instead, I traveled back as far as I could when a group of pokemon attacked my clan.

I haven't been able to go back since then, but I befriended the pokemon and lived in a peaceful

world where berries are abundant and pokemon lived as one. I'm a coward, I know! I never meant to

leave my people! If I could have the chance to talk to them again, I would apologize to them

for leaving them in the clutches of the warring pokemon. I'm sorry!"

Celebi started to run out of the cave and flew off in the distance. Luxray had watched Celebi and

had started to gain a different respect for him. He started heading towards the one place he knew

he could find Celebi. As he approached the tree that Arceus had first encountered, he found Celebi

on his knees before the remains of the tree.

"Why does destruction have to follow me here? Why couldn't I just stop the war? The pokemon didn't

need to suffer..."

"Celebi. You need to realize that none of this is your fault. I know it hurts to think about it,

trust me, I thought I was the only one living this kind of pain. You, Arceus, and I all share our

own pain, it's time we put it aside to make a new beginning. We will never forget our kind, that

is for certain, but we don't need to dwell on past traumas. I need you to tell me, Celebi, when

you traveled here, where did you end up?"

Celebi, started to regain his sanity, and his heart began to beat at a normal and rhythmic pace. He

got up and stared at the tree for a very long time. He looked over to Luxray.

"When I arrived here, I was nowhere near where the bug pokemon lived. I had flew around for a long

time until I spotted the tree, and that's when I met the bug pokemon for the very first time. I

remember arriving at the side of a small body of water, but I haven't been there since then. I

flew off after I panicked."

"Celebi, I think it's time we revisit this place. I think that is the answer to the sacred words

that my clan protected for so long."

Celebi and Luxray looked at each other, and Celebi knew he was right. He walked up to Luxray, and

his eyes started to glow the same aura that Luxray was so used to. He began to float up, and took

Luxray with him. They started to fly to Celebi's place of origin.

Luxray watched the land go by, and all he could think about was the "wonderful place." His thoughts

came to a halt, quite abruptly, when Celebi stopped flying and lowered himself into an area that

Luxray had never seen before. When Celebi and Luxray landed on the ground, they both knew that the

Oasis of Dreams existed, and that they had finally found a place thought to have never existed.

They both walked towards the body of water that Celebi had first seen when he arrived here, and

gazed at the purity of it. It was crystal clear, untouched, and might have been the only place in

this world that was never seen by more than a handful of pokemon. As Luxray got closer, they both

heard a voice behind them.

"Halt! Pokemon I've never seen, who have sent such intruders to forbidden waters that I protect?"

Luxray stood there trying to figure out what this pokemon had try to say, and probably would have

been there for hours if Celebi didn't speak up.

"I am sorry to intrude. I came here with my friend Luxray, because I come from a different time. I

traveled through time a long while ago, and I came here to try to solve the mystery of these waters.

This is where I traveled to when I adventured through time so long ago."

The pokemon stared Celebi in the eyes, and started to unveil itself from the shadows. He walked with

elegance, and had a peculiar gem on his head that seemed to be a part of him.

"Espeon. That is my name. You say this is a place you ended up, you came here from different time

from future days, yes?"

Luxray started drooling.

"That is correct Espeon. I came from the future from a time of war and I was transported right next

to these waters. I flew off rather quickly though, as I wasn't thinking straight, and my heart was

instilled with fear. I haven't come back since then."

"You are the pokemon I saw, must be. I protect these waters for very long time. I remember one day

a pokemon here, they flew off once they teleported here. I never see such a strong form of

teleportation. I have this pendant, but they left before I could talk with them. This is yours?"

Espeon pulled out a pendant that Celebi recognized instantly. Celebi felt as if time froze for the

a moment, as he laid his eyes upon a token of the future that was completely forgotten. This was

the pendant given to him at birth, as a symbol of his clan's leader. He never realized he traveled

through time with it, and he must have dropped it when he flew off.

"My pendant..."

"I have this pendant for long time, always wondering if a pokemon like you ever come back. You

returned, and I am very glad. Here is your pendant. I kept this for many many years, I am glad to

give it back to you."

"Oh thank you Espeon! I don't know how I could ever repay you!"

"Is ok, I am happy that you are happy. I never see pokemon here, so happiness is all I feel right

now! I protect these waters because no else is here, they left, my clan, but they never come back.

I'm here ever since..."

"Oh, I didn't realize. I think you should come with us, there are things that you may not know about

this world, and there are many pokemon out there that will welcome you. You don't need to suffer here

all alone. Would you like to come with us?"

Espeon didn't know what to say. He spent most of his life alone, and at this time he was used to it.

He never experienced such kindness from another pokemon, and a small part of him was very nervous.

Celebi could see this, and he walked over to him. His eyes glowed with a warm presence, and Espeon

could see they shared something in common. Espeon's eyes started to glow as well, and Luxray had a

slight grin, though he tried to hide it. Luxray came over, and Celebi started to create his sphere

of aura, and they all three flew upward into the sky, heading back to Beat Forest.

"Hey Arceus, I would like you to meet a friend of mine. His name is Espeon."

"Oh! Hello Espeon! Nice to meet a friend of Celebi's!"

"Oh, um. Arceus, hi, meeting you is very nice!"

Luxray walked past Arceus and whispered in his ear without making it obvious.

"Psst, he has a weird accent. He is key to the growth of this tree though, just make him a Sacred

Musician. Celebi is the only one that really understands him. I have no clue how, but trust me,

he is a good guy. He spent most of his life alone anyway."

Arceus nodded at Luxray.

"Oh, Espeon, I forgot to tell you. You are the lucky winner! I have been conducting a secret

contest, and you win! You are an honorary Sacred Musician!"

Arceus sang his song, and Espeon began to shine. Celebi began to laugh to himself, and he smiled

at Arceus' excuse. He congratulated Espeon nonetheless, and started to explain to Espeon all about

the tree and the berries. He began to walk off with Espeon on a casual stroll, to bring him up to

speed on all of the things he needed to know. As he introduced Espeon to all of the locals, Arceus

started to chuckle, wondering how Celebi could understand such a strange accent. He started to walk

towards the lake, and started entertaining himself with the idea of learning the accent as well.

So much had happened in one day, and so much more was in store for the pokemon. This was just

another key to unlocking the truth about the world they lived in. But they were prepared to unlock

this truth.

One day at a time.

**End of Chapter 6**

**Chapter 6 Analysis**

Oasis of Dreams=OD

Luxray knowing the Ancient Saying=Poking fun at ReMaXeD's obsession with Otaku's Dream.

Celebi's Past=No real reference, more of a huge moment in the storyline. This is a story as much as it is a fun way to represent SMO.

Quote:

"You, Arceus, and I all share our own pain"

Very notable reference. Represents the fact that ReMaXeD, Dutch_com and I are the only people left from when our forum was just an alternate server.

Espeon=Nadeko

Espeon's Accent/Luxray's Confusion=The dude speaks spanish! LMAO

The Pendant=Not very symbolic of much, just a way to connect the day Espeon saw Celebi. Kind of

added to the moment. That might change though.

Arceus' Secret Contest=A way of saying Dutch_com didn't intend to make Nadeko a mod, it was of

a request on my behalf. ( I was still a mod at the time)

Quote:

"He started to walk towards the lake, and started entertaining himself with the idea of learning

the accent as well."

Dutch_com tries to speak spanish once in a blue moon, but google translate isn't always so friendly ROFL

**End of Chapter 6 Analysis**


	7. Legend of the Aura I

**Chapter 7**

Somewhere nearby Gyarados Lake...

"Woah, this is a strange world, if I do say so myself. Let me do some exploring, there's no better

choice!"

Meanwhile...

"Wow, these berries that Gyarados is growing are great! Espeon's berries are very exotic as well,

we are getting a huge variety of berries all of a sudden!"

"I have to agree. This community has been more ecstatic than it's ever been, and I can see the

tree benefitting a lot from all these unique voices. Things are perfect now! I couldn't be

happier. Let's head to Gyarados to deliver the latest berries, we can test the sour ones for

flavor."

Arceus started heading to Gyarados Lake as Celebi followed. He smiled at everyone who passed by,

and saw the fruits of his hard work and dedication. Not to ignore everyone else's work, he

reminisced the work he put into building a community of friends all the way at Lake Muziek.

With the help of Celebi and everyone else who became a server of the tree, not only had he

fashioned a new community, but he rebuilt an old one. Watching his friends get along with

Celebi's, he was very blissful. He could have never asked for more. As he faded in and out of

a daydream, he was alert enough to notice Gyarados acting strange. Gyarados was looking off into

the distance, as if he was looking for something. Celebi dropped the berries by the lakeside, and

started pondering what Gyarados could be looking out for.

"Gyarados, is something wrong?"

"Well, I thought I saw a pokemon wobbling around in the distance. I couldn't tell if it was

injured or still learning to walk, but it was having trouble. As soon as I saw it though, it

quickly disappeared into the woods. This was only moments ago, you should check it out."

"Hm, I see. Hey Arceus, can you stay here? I'll check it out for you, we need these berries

tested, and I'm sure Gyarados is more than eager to see the newest sour berries."

"Sure, no problem. Come back though if you see anything dangerous, ok?"

With that said, Celebi flew over to the other side of the lake. He searched around a bit,

looking through the familiar forest paths. He finally found some footprints, and started to

follow them. As he walked the steps, he noticed the strange trail. It was very curvy and

spontaneous, and he couldn't imagine walking in such a manner. He continued to follow the steps

until he realized something very odd. He swore he had seen that plant five minutes back. He

stopped, looked back, and realized that he had been walking circles.

"WHO WALKS IN CIRCLES?"

After shouting this, Celebi started to hear a voice behind him, far off in the distance. He

hid behind a nearby bush, and waited to see if the pokemon would walk by. As he predicted,

the voice drew closer, and he saw a pokemon stumbling in the distance. It was a very strange

looking pokemon, and as it neared, Celebi could hear it mumbling to itself.

"Okay, so I was at home, I saw a portal next to the lake, and now I'm here. The portal is gone,

so I can't use that. I can't reverse time, but maybe I can convince time to go back like five

minutes. Wait...oh yeah, time isn't a pokemon I can just talk to! Darn! Think , think!"

Celebi watched the pokemon hobble along, and pitied it. It was another victim, like Gyarados

and Arceus. He popped out from behind the bush, and called after it.

"Hey! Uh, what was it...Mime! Come back!"

turned around so quickly he tripped over his foot and fell. He got up as fast as he

could, pretending that it went unnoticed, and yelled back.

"That's to you! And who are you? Where am I?"

Celebi walked over to and introduced himself.

"I'm Celebi. This is another world. You must have found a portal and came here."

"Wait, how do you know all this? You seem so calm about it. WHERE'S MY HOUSE?"

"Relax, you aren't the first one to encounter this. Apparently there is a problem going on and

portals have been appearing in our world, bringing along pokemon this world has never seen. I

don't know why it's happening, but once a pokemon comes, the portal is gone. I'm sorry about

your house, I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. I can bring you back to the forest center,

where a community of pokemon live in peace. Would you like to come? There isn't much out here."

"Oh man. So I can't go back to my house? This is bad. I think I left the fire going..."

Celebi found this pokemon very strange. He got the idea that the was a pokemon that

lived in the moment, but never actually knew what was going on. He led to the lake

though, and found that Arceus had just finished testing the berries with Gyarados. Espeon was

there too, smiling and trying to help out. Arceus saw Celebi arrive with yet another newcomer,

and proceeded to introduce himself.

"Hey, I'm Arceus. I hear you got yourself in a portal like I did. I hope you don't get too

depressed, I'm sure Celebi told you what has been happening. We can't seem to figure out the

mystery to these portals, but we know that once they transport pokemon, they instantly disappear.

So, to put it in a nutshell, you're stuck here."

"Sorry to hear that stumbled upon a portal as well. I'm Gyarados. I was the most recent visitor

until you came along. I know how it feels, and I hope you can get accustomed to the pokemon here

like I did."

"Um...I am Espeon! You are confused, I think so. Portals everywhere, is bad, very bad. I know

pokemon here, but I am sad for you, do not worry. You will make friends, I have friends here too!"

Everyone tried not to look at Espeon in an attempt to make him feel at home. They were all trying

to figure out what he had said anyway. But 's face immediately lit up, and he turned to

Espeon, avoiding another fall.

"Oh, I know that accent! Uh, let me try..., I am here. Yes, portal took me to this place,

very different it is. You are Espeon, glad to meet you too. It is a long time, then I hear this

accent. I practice sometimes, I never hear pokemon who speak like you, always different in my home

though."

Everyone looked at with their own expressions. Arceus had a blank stare, Gyarados started

drooling, and Espeon had a grin from ear to ear. Celebi was impressed, and applauded .

"Wow, I didn't know other pokemon could speak with such a rare accent. I do admit, mine isn't

too well polished, but that was pretty good! I'm sure you and Espeon will make good friends!"

"Oh wait. So you're saying I can't go back home?"

"Uh, yea, I thought I said that about an hour ago ..."

"Oh, I see. No worries Celebi, my house was going to be given to my friend anyway, it wasn't too

important. Thanks for accepting me into your group though! I do appreciate it, lots!"

Celebi smiled, and scooted over to Arceus. He spoke out the side of his mouth, as if performing

ventriloquism, and whispered to Arceus.

"Very strange guy, but I'm interested in what kind of berries he could make. His personality is

very unique, and it would be great for Espeon to be able to talk to someone else. I think you

should make him a Sacred Musician."

"Are you sure Celebi? If that's what you really believe, I can do it for you."

"Oh believe me, it would be a VERY interesting outcome to see the berries grown by him."

On that note, Arceus sang his song to . felt an aure inside him, and they brought

him to the Eternal Tree. They explained to him how it lived off sound and music, and asked him

to sing to it. sang one of his popular songs from back home, and the tree began to shine.

Soon enough, a berry popped out of the ground, and they circled the berry. Of course, Gyarados

was pouting over not being able to see. They could hear his loud voice in the distance. Celebi

looked at the berry and picked it to reveal a berry with a curved stem. It was a peculiar berry

and he asked to eat it. started dancing out of happiness, having eaten such a

delicious berry.

"Wow! That was very spicy! Just how I like it. I feel a bit stronger as well! Thank you for

giving me this opportunity, I always loved growing a garden of berries at home, but I would have

never imagined growing them like this!"

"Oh, you're very welcome . As long as you live by our code, you are welcome to help us

grow berries whenever you want!"

danced around with joy, and Arceus couldn't help but laugh at it. Once again. he made

another pokemon's day, and added even more variety to his ever growing team, watching the tree

grow even bigger. The portals instilled no fear in any of them, and they had started to welcome

these new pokemon rather than be suspicious. Celebi turned to Arceus.

"In a weird way, I think he's cool. I don't know how to explain it, but there is more to him

than just lack of memory and clumsiness."

"I agree, Celebi. Let's hope the other pokemon think so as well."

**End of Chapter 7**

**Chapter 7 Analysis**

-Gyarados Lake is now the name of a significant place

-Espeon's Exotic Berries=Slight reference OD's anime songs

Quote:

server of the tree

It may seem like a pun, but it's more of a foreshadow of the mini trilogy.

=MrStepmaniac

's accent=MrStepmaniac Speaks spanish as well

-Curved Stem Berry=Cheri Berry from pokemon, known to be spicy. Also using the spicy

flavor to represent index files, as sour represents very hard files.

Quote:

"Are you sure Celebi? If that's what you really believe, I can do it for you."

This is very true, it represents how MrStepmaniac became a moderator. It was a request on

my half, and Dutch_com chose to make him moderator upon my request.

Quote:

I always loved growing a garden of berries at home, but I would have

never imagined growing them like this!

"

This symbolizes that MrStepmaniac is already experienced in simfiles, and that he has been

making them for a quite a while.

Overall, I had the most fun writing this chapter. I think I represented MrStepmaniac very

well. :P Oh yea, one more thing.

"I couldn't tell if it was injured or still learning to walk..." - Slayed

_**Bonus Fun Flashback**_

Quote:

"But in this new universe, he had tasted over 30 kinds of berries,

some that were spicy yet dry, some that were bitter yet sweet, and his favorite

ones, the sour berries." - Chapter 2

Arceus, the legendary pokemon, liking sour berries. Cool connection huh?


	8. Legend of the Aura Mini Event

**Mini Event 1**

Arceus was walking to Waterfall Cave to talk to Luxray. He hadn't gotten to talk to him for

quite a while, and he took the opportunity now, as Celebi was snoozing by the tree. Celebi was

guarding it for quite a while, as Caterpie had missed his shift. Arceus reached the cave, and

knocked on the cave wall, being a bit humorous for Luxray. Luxray popped out, and greeted Arceus.

"Hey Arceus, how's it going?"

"It's going pretty well! I wanted to stop by and see how you were doing, I noticed you haven't

been around a lot, but I understand. Just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Luxray assured Arceus he was fine, but he was hiding a bit of a secret. He was visiting the

Oasis of Dreams here and then, as he couldn't help but enjoy the spiritual vibe he felt everytime

he visited. He understood why Espeon was such a calm and quiet pokemon. The oasis was a very silent

place, and could calm the nerve of even the most outraged pokemon.

"Well, as long as you're okay, I just wanted to look out for our fellow Sacred Musician."

"Haha, of course. Oh, by the way. I'm glad you came along, I found Celebi's pendant, he must have

have dropped it along the way when he arrived with Espeon that day."

"A pendant? He never mentioned a pendant. I've been needing to ask what happened that day with

Espeon. Espeon wasn't a victim of a portal, so I never really found out how you guys found him. I

figured celebi would be ready to tell me one day."

Luxray realized that Celebi never admitted to Arceus his real story, so he brought Arceus into his

cave. He explained everything that happened that day, and asked Arceus to keep it a secret. Luxray

was sure that Celebi would open up one day, but he would rather let Celebi open up on his own.

Arceus agreed to keep it a secret, and thanked Luxray for the information. Luxray told Arceus

he'd come along to give Celebi the pendant, so it wouldn't appear as if Arceus knew about it. They

walked back to the Eternal Tree together, and found Celebi sprawled out on the ground, sleeping

like a newborn pokemon. They both laughed and walked towards him to set the pendant next to him.

They didn't expect the pendant to start glowing like it did though.

As Luxray walked by the Eternal Tree, the pendant gave off a bright light. Arceus and Luxray were

bewildered by this, and watched the pendant gain an eternal glow. After seeing what happened,

Luxray concluded what this meant. Arceus smiled, and took the pendant. He placed it around Celebi's

neck, and urged Luxray to go to Gyarados Lake with him. He gathered the team, and they all sat

around talking, waiting for Celebi to come by. Soon enough, Celebi came rushing to the lake, with

a worried expression on his face.

"Guys, who found my pendant and put it around my neck? And why is it glowing so much? This is

crazy!"

Arceus began to laugh, and Celebi was confused even more.

"Hey Celebi? You know that tune I sing to pokemon to make them a Sacred Musician? I'm sure you know

both parts, would you mind singing the second part next to ?"

Celebi looked at Arceus as if he had gone insane. He decided to turn around and look at

though, and he sang the second part. All of a sudden, all of the Sacred Musicians saw a an aura

being sucked out of , getting sucked into the pendant. It had appeared that had

lost the ability to sing to the tree. was shocked, and looked at Arceus with his angry face.

Arceus smiled, and sang his song to , giving him back his ability.

"Celebi, you now have the power I do. You can give people the power to be a Sacred Musician just

like I can. Is that okay with you?"

Celebi's eyes watered. He never thought this day would come. Ever since the first day he layed eyes

on the Eternal Tree, he knew there was something special to it. Now that he could not only feel the

tree's aura, but give the power away too, he felt truly blessed. He thanked Arceus a hundred times,

and Arceus would reply with the same answer every time, as if he was mimicking Celebi. Celebi was

too excited to notice, but the other pokemon laughed, and every pokemon enjoyed a moment of

unified happiness. All of a sudden, spinarak came rushing by.

Arceus, Arceus, come quick! Something is wrong with Caterpie!"

Everyone rushed towards String Shot Caverns, as Gyarados pouted in the distance. They all followed

Spinarak, and found what seemed to be another pokemon. Luxray noticed what happened quickly.

"Guys, it seems that Caterpie has evolved into Metapod. We can't do much until he is ready to

evolve into Butterfree it seems."

Arceus and Celebi looked at Luxray.

"So does this mean that he can't do anything anymore? Celebi said he was very strong."

"Yes, that is exactly why he evolved. When a pokemon reaches a certain point of ability, they

evolve into a completely different form. Caterpie's form is unique though, he can't do much until

he evolves again, into his strongest form."

"Oh, I see. Sorry about that Arceus, I never knew this would happen."

"Oh no problem. We'll just have to wait until Metapod evolves I guess."

"Yup."

"Pretty much."

"I agree."

"Yes, I, Espeon, agree very much as well."

"Wanna go let Gyarados know what happened?"

"Yea, sure."

"I'm down as well."

"Yea, let's head out."

**End of Mini Event 1**

**Mini Event 1 Analysis**

There's only three real key facts to point out in this first Mini Event.

ReMaXeD's obsession with OD is revealed here. :P

Metapod symbolizes Syphos' inactivity. To this day, he's yet to evolve into Butterfree.

_ddrXero64 quietly laughs at his own joke._

-I was given the Admin position. This is shown with the pendant, and it was very fun to

write. This is because when I had become admin, I had been browsing the forums one weekend.

I took about a four hour nap (it was like a sunday, I didn't really care). When I woke up,

I realized that I had the Admin Status. The idea of falling asleep and waking up as admin

was describe in this mini event, and it was funny to write.

End of Mini Event 1 Analysis


	9. Legend of the Aura II

**Chapter 8**

The berries were laid out systematically, and were being crushed into a concoction with

precision. They were mixed well, and became a vivid scarlet color.

"Even though we've been here for weeks, I've been able to challenge my skills and put them to

the test."

"Yea, yea. I don't know WHAT happened! But I like the new berries here. A LOT. Good job making

some AWESOME new flavors!"

Back at Beat Forest, people were enjoying a very active day, busier than most. Arceus was

releasing some of the latest berries to the community by Gyarados Lake, and every pokemon couldn't

wait to get their hands on somew new berries. Espeon's exotic berries were a huge hit, and

Gyarados' sour berries were becoming the rites of passage for the strongest pokemon. 's

spicy berries were great too, but weren't as huge of a hit. Though Celebi was addicted to the spicy

berries, and he forced himself every day not to eat the supply. As some of the Sacred Musicians

were setting up the release for the latest batch, Arceus and Celebi were back at the Eternal Tree

picking the last of the berries. Celebi noticed that Luxray wasn't around, so he spoke up to Arceus.

"Do you think you could hold off a bit longer? Luxray isn't here yet, and it's not like him to be

late. I'm going to check his cave."

"Oh, no problem, I have a couple things to look at. I can fire up the community for a while, don't

worry too much on time."

"Okay, I'll be back soon. If I take too long, you can just start up without me. I don't mind."

Arceus gave a quick nod, and Celebi headed towards Luxray's cave. He arrived quickly, but he could

quickly tell Luxray had stepped out. He didn't see Luxray along the path, so wondered where Luxray

could have gone. He decided that Luxray must have walked down the other side of the river for some

reason, so he flew over the trail to look for him...

Luxray had taken a casual walk by his cave, enjoying the tranquil sounds of nature. The rush of

the rapids weren't always heard, as he usually walked by the stream. He was cherishing the serenity

of this world, and knew it meant something special. After all, every pokemon was being led to this

world for some reason. There was something unique about this world that connected all the others.

Luxray noticed that the meeting down by Gyarados Lake was going to start soon, so he headed back to

his cave. Being a pokemon with keen senses, he heard something unfamiliar way off to his right, a

fair distance from the river. He started investigating.

He came upon two unusual pokemon sitting around a pile of berries. They were regular berries, so

they couldn't have been from Beat Forest. One of them was crushing these berries into a wooden

bowl made out of a nearby tree. Luxray had never seen such an unusual use of the berries, and he

watched as the pokemon mixed it together. The pokemon gave it to his friend, and he was surprised

to see it being drank in one big gulp.

"Wow Parasect, that was awesome! I like that one a lot!"

"Yes, I put less of the dry taste in it and added some more sour juices from the big berry. It

worked out quite well I can see."

"Excuse me. Sorry to intrude, but I'm sure I've never seen either around here before. I'm Luxray, I

live in a nearby cave, and I've never heard of pokemon living in these parts. You guys didn't

happen to come here through some sort of portal did you?"

"Why yes, yes we did. I'm Parasect. and this is my friend Carnivine. How do you know about these

portals?"

"A strange phenomenon has been happening lately, and we're getting all these portals opening up

bringing new pokemon that we've never seen. We can't seem to figure why it's all happening, but

we've been taking care of the pokemon nonetheless. You guys haven't been here too long have you?"

"Hi! I'm Carnivine! Nice to MEET you too! Yea, we've been stuck here about a week so far. Are

you the ONLY pokemon here?"

"No, there is a whole community of pokemon near my cave in the oppostie direction. We are a bit far

from them, but I'm heading there now. I'm sure you guys don't want to stay here alone. Come with

me, I can explain to you in detail everything that has been happening."

"oh hey, mister Luxray. Would you like the last of my berry juice?"

Luxray looked at Carnivine with a strange look, he had never heard of berry juice before.

"oh, uh, no thanks. I'm full, haha."

Luxray led the two pokemon down to his cave, and explained to them everything that was happening.

He told them about Arceus being the first one, and how the Eternal Tree is growing these new

berries that are giving the pokemon a new energy that is making them stronger each day. Parasect

was especially interested as Luxray described these new glowing berries. Carnivine was wowed by

all the details, hoping to try some of these berries for himself. Luxray arrived at his cave and

found Celebi looking around.

"Oh hey Celebi, sorry about the wait. I found two new pokemon caught by a portal. They've been here

for a week already."

"Oh, finally Luxray. I was beginning to worry! I searched by the river and I couldn't find you.

Glad to see you're back."

"You would have probably seen me, but I think that was when I found these pokemon deeper in the

forest. This is Parasect, and his friend Carnivine."

"Welcome to this world Parasect and Carnivine. I'm Celebi, and I've been living here as long

as I can remember. I'm sure Luxray explained to you what's been happening. It's very odd, and

we've never seen anything like it. But I hope you are able to adjust, and we would be more

than happy to welcome you into out community."

"I do appreciate the warm welcome Celebi. Carnivine and I were always traveling back in our world,

so it's easy for us to adjust to a new place. We are used to it."

"Oh, Luxray! They're still waiting on us at Gyarados Lake!"

"Oh, that's right. Follow us, we're heading to that release of berries I mentioned earlier."

Celebi's eyes glowed, and they all started to fly towards the lake. Both Parasect and Carnivine

saw the Eternal Tree as they passed by, in awe at its pure beauty. They arrived at the lake

shortly after, and Celebi lowered them next to Arceus.

"Hey Arceus, meet the latest additions to the community. Yet another portal has opened up, and

these pokemon were brought here. Everyone, welcome Parasect and Carnivine."

"Hello newcomers! Welcome to Beat Forest. You're just in time for the greatest release of

berries of all time! Because you guys are so new, I will let you pick your own! You can pick up to

five berries, any which ones you want!"

"I'll take five of those SOUR berries!"

Haha, sounds like you had your minda made up before I even asked Carnivine! What would you like

Parasect?"

Parasect studied the berries that were piled in front of him. They were organized into piles

according to flavor, and some were bigger than others. He looked at them for a very long time

before speaking up.

"I would like an above average sized sour berry, an average sized exotic berry, and two very small

cherry berries."

"Is that all? You can have one more you know. We have plenty to go around!"

"Oh, you can just give my friend Carnivine another sour berry then."

"YES! Good thinking Parasect! I LOVE sour berries! Whehehehe!"

Arceus handed over the berries to Parasect. and threw another sour berry to Carnivine. While

Carnivine ate his in seconds, Parasect carefully laid out his four berries. All the pokemon were

curious as to what he could be doing. He pulled out his wooden bowl, and he began to crush the sour

berry into the bowl. He then peeled the exotic looking berry, and sliced that with his pincer.

After putting the slice into the bowl, he squeezed the small spicy berries into the mix, and

started to blend it together with a stick of his. All the pokemon peered into the bowl while he

did this, trying not to make it obvious. The whole crowd of pokemon became silent during this

process, until Parasect spoke up.

"Here you go Arceus. Would you like to try this berry juice?"

Arceus was taken back by such a strange request. Not once had he heard of berry juice, and he was

a bit hesitant to taste it. Gyarados quickly spoke up though.

"Hey Parasect, I'll give it a try. I'm usually the taste tester around here anyway."

"Fair enough. Here you go."

Parasect crawled to Gyarados and handed him the bowl. Gyarados quickly grabbed it by his teeth

and took the mix down in one gulp. All the pokemon held their breath, and watched to see how

Gyarados would react. Gyarados swallowed the mix, and was astounded.

"Oh my, I thought that eating the four berries you used wouldn't affect me too much, but when

mixed like this, I felt a huge rush of energy! There was more in that berry juice than in one

of my own sour berries! How do you do that?"

"Parasect is VERY smart! He has been creating berry juices out of every day berries for a very

LONG time. I help him a lot. I get the berries he needs, like the one on trees, and he makes us

berry juices. He is very SKILLED!"

While Gyarados was talking to Carnivine, Arceus had pulled Celebi to the side.

"Wow that is amazing isn't it?"

"Yes, I agree, Celebi. That interesting and not what we're used to."

"I think I will make him a Sacred Musician!"

"Well, that is your decision. I only need Sacred Musicians to help take care of the tree, and to

help it grow and create more berries. He is a very quiet pokemon, so I doubt he could sing much

to the tree."

"Oh, I know. But the berries that we create could provide a variety of juices! Granted, I know we

would need to grow more berries, as these juices take up more than berries than usual. But this

could help our community enjoy the tree's wealth even more!"

"Of course, as long as you believe in that, I have no problem with your decision. Go ahead!"

Celebi walked up to Parasect.

"Parasect, would you like to be a Sacred Musician? Our job is to protect the tree, and provide

to the community. We help the tree grow by providing our unique sounds to it, but even if you

can't provide your own sound, it would be great to have you be our expert berry mixer! What do you

say?"

"I'd love to be a part of the group. Anything that will help me learn to make better juices."

At that, Celebi began to sing the infamous song, and Parasect began to glow. Celebi's pendant

gave off a glow, and a visible aura traveled from the pendant to Parasect, enveloping him

in a glowing mist of colors. Arceus watched this happen, and saw Carnivine's face. He could see

that Carnivine was feeling helpless. Arceus knew that he couldn't seperate two friends this way,

so when Celebi finished his song, Arceus walked over to Carnivine.

"I forgot to mention, you are an honorary Sacred Musician as well Carnivine. After all, you are as

dedicated as Parasect, and would be a great addition to our team."

Carnivine expression quickly changed, and his eyes began to get fuzzy with tears. He tried to hold

it in as Arceus sang the song as well, and he could feel the energy inside him, making him an

official Sacred Musician as well. Carnivine dance around, and started singing. He ran towards the

tree, singing all sorts of songs, and watching the berries grow. Arceus couldn't help but break

out in laughter once again, and encouraged Celebi to let Carnivine know not to eat the newly grown

berries. Parasect walked over to the tree as well, and watched Carnivine dance around. and

Espeon conducted the rest of the batch release, along with Gyarados. The pokemon received the new

berries, and the event came to a close.

From that day on, berries were grown all the time, and bery juices were constantly being mixed.

This team of pokemon, all dedicated to serving the tree, had grown to be very productive. They

were thinking of new ideas each day, and coming up with more songs to sing every moment they could.

Whatever would help the Eternal Tree, they would put their all. They expected more pokemon to

arrive in portals, and they were ready for the challenge. They knew that even if they couldn't

figure out the mystery to the portals, that they could make the best of it. The portals hadn't

failed to bring them good fortune yet, and they hoped to keep it that way.

The next pokemon that came through a portal was way more than they expected though...

**End of Chapter 8**

**Chapter 8 Analysis**

Quote:

"Though Celebi was addicted to the spicy berries"

I like me some index you know!

Parasect + Carnivine=Jousway and zagbag

Grass type=English Forum. I say this now because Luxray, Gyarados and aren't

grass type. is known to use Miracle Leaf though. But Gyrados, who represents

oscarface92, is water because he is an excellent player, and flying due to speaking another

language not listed in our forum, specifically Norwegian ( I think?). Luxray, who represents

ReMaXeD, is just one of the pokemon that doesn't represent anything by type. Probably

the only pokemon so far without any representation in type. I am Celebi, grass and psychic,

which represent English and Spanish. So now that there are more grass type pokemon introduced, I was able to specify this.

Berry Juice=Noteskins. This reference is important, because noteskins tend to help a lot

of people MA songs easier. Just like a juice is easier to consume than the berry itself.

Quote:

"I'll take five of those SOUR berries!"

Expressing zagbag's quick decision making skills, and his passion for hard songs as well.

Celebi empowering Parasect; Arceus empowering Carnivine=This represents how I was the one to

make Jousway a moderator, and how Dutch_com made zagbag a moderator.

I tried to express zagbag's personality a lot in this chapter. As for Jousway's monotonous

personality, that was more to make the story interesting. It was meant to make the readers

a bit more focused on the berry juices rather than Parasect as well. This is not intended to

be a foreshadow, or to represent Jousway's personality. I'm just letting you know. Jousway

may be a bit more emphasized in coming chapters.

"The next pokemon that came through a portal was way more than they expected though..."

Haha, Chapter 9 is going to be a very fun chapter! :P

**End of Chapter 8 Analysis**


	10. Legend of the Aura III

**Chapter 9**

Once again, life in Beat Forest as usual. It seems that the pokemon became accustomed to getting new visitors everyday, and they weren't so worried. Nothing bad had come of these new visitors, and they saw it as a blessing. No pokemon would have thought that the tree they used to dance and sing to was able to produce so much.

Parasect was also a key part, being able to alter the berries in different ways to make consuming them easier. He had already started making blocks with the berry juice, experimenting with ingredients such as sweet honey and moomoo milk. His ability to mold the berries into his own masterpieces was phenomenal. With Carnivine's appetite for trying new things, the duo were very productive to say the least.

Arceus had left Celebi in charge of the tree, and left the forest for a bit. He told Celebi he had some errands to run, but of course, it was a bit of a cover up. Arceus was starting to feel sentimental about the old tree. It's true that he was able to work with this huge tree, but he wanted to honor the ruins of what used to be the most amazing experience that ever happened to him.  
The first time he felt the tree's aura, he was speechless, almost as if frozen in time. He felt that there was more to this energy than making berries that gave strength. He had no way of discovering what this power meant though, but he knew it wouldn't hurt to look for answers.

He was nearing the site of the tree that once stood. He was familiar with the surroundings, the same surroundings he blazed by the day Ditto fooled his friends. He was noticing that the area looked a bit more depressing than before; the silence was brutal and a fog had started to shroud the trees. It had truly become a solemn place to go. He was almost there when he paused in his tracks.

"Why am I even going back here? There is nothing here but a destroyed piece of land. I'm not going to find anything. I don't even know why I put myself through this, I've been dedicated to my friends and our future, and I never once looked back at the past. Oh, what am I doing..."

"Woah, woah, WOAH! That was way too much! What am I doing? That was obviously the wrong part of the tree to energize, I am rushing this. I need to relax before I hurt myself, haha."

Arceus looked up and couldn't have been anymore confused. He heard yet a new voice in the distance,  
towards the ruins of the old tree. He catiuously walked towards the tree, until he saw a bright blue light. It was very hard to see due to the fog, so he tried to get closer, to get a better view.

"That's it. Easy...almost there. This should definitely get that part back up. Hm, what other forms of energy could I-

WHO'S THERE?"

The pokemon directed it's light towards Arceus and Arceus was blinded. Arceus struggled to regain vision, and he tried to focus his attention to the pokemon right in front of him. The pokemon was in a fighting stance, holding a ball of blue energy at Arceus. Arceus turned to try to escape, until he felt something very dormant inside him. He felt the aura of the old tree, the same aura that he first discovered when he came to this world. His heart stopped, and once again, time had slowed for this one moment, as he listened to the silence.

"Who are you? What do you want with me? If you're here for trouble, make it double. I'm no quitter,  
and I'll fight for my life."

"Wait, uh, no! That's not it! I'm not here to harm anyone! I came to honor the tree that once stood here. I wanted to honor the life changing experience that occurred to me here over three years ago. This tree showed me energy I had never felt before. It seems that you happen to be holding the same energy as well. How is this possible?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean the aura from the tree. I'm able to control it. I came here through some unknown portal, and I'm unable to return back home. There was a war, and I fear that my people are in trouble.  
I found this tree, and I felt a hint of energy. I was trying to repair and essentially revive the tree.  
How are you able to feel the tree's aura and yet not control it?"

"I'm not really sure. I actually came to this world through a portal like you. The problem is I was the first pokemon this world knows to have stumbled upon one of these portals. No other pokemon entered this world until two years later, and now we've getting all these visitors. No one knows why, but it's happening often."

"I see. I'm still confused though, You are able to feel the aura, correct? Then I'd assume you'd be able to control it."

"Well, I think I can. But maybe not the way you do. I can sing to it and make the tree grow berries with special skill enhancing powers. There is another tree like the one that used to stand here far from here where a community of pokemon live. Would you like to come?"

"Wait, special berries? That is very strange, I've never heard of such a thing! Controlling this aura with music is very illogical, I would like to come with you and see this tree. Will the pokemon there mind?"

"Of course not, we welcome all pokemon equally. Also, I'm Arceus. And you are...?"

"I'm Lucario. Nice to meet you."

At that, Arceus led Lucario back to Beat Forest. It was a bit of a long walk, and Arceus found the time to explain Lucario his entire story. Lucario too shared his story, and how his fellow pokemon in his world were fighting in a brutal war, against another group who disagreed with the their way of life.  
He was very worried about his friends, even though he did admit they were already winning. Still, the thought of losing one of his friends worried him. Arceus and Lucario appeared at Beat Forest, and walked to the Eternal Tree. Everyone was down at Gyarados Lake for the newest batch of berries, and Parasect was demonstrating his newly designed pokeblock, a mixture of berry juice and sweet honey cooled using a special type of water he had discovered deep in String Shot Caverns. Arceus introduced Lucario to the healthy and quite large Eternal Tree. Lucario marveled at the aura riddled tree.

"Wow, I've never seen such a gigantic tree. Especially one with such health and abundance of aura. I would love to analyze this tree, the mysteries it holds are just waiting to be solved."

Arceus started singing to the tree, and Lucario watched carefully. Sure enough, Arceus' voice had triggered an effect on the tree, and Lucario could feel the energy rush from the tree and through its roots. He felt a huge amount of aura rush beneath the ground and he followed it. Arceus was confused by what Lucario was doing, and started to watch Lucario himself. He watched Lucario walk until he stopped in one patch of grass. Suddenly, a berry sprouted right in front of Lucario. Arceus couldn't believe that Lucario knew exactly where it would sprout.

"Lucario, how did you know a berry was going to sprout there?"

"I didn't. As you sang to the tree, I could sense the tree's aura being drawn back to its roots and traveling through the ground. I followed this aura until it started to pool here, and a berry sprouted!"

Arceus and Lucario were both in shock to say the least. Lucario had never seen a glowing berry like this,  
and Arceus was still wondering how Lucario could feel this aura so faint in the ground. Arceus walked towards Lucario, and told him to eat it.

"Try it Lucario, you might like it. It's a dry one, which are preferred by some of the pokemon in this community. Who knows? Maybe you'll like it too!"

"Ok! I will try it, this is going to be exciting!"

Arceus watched as Lucario prepared to eat the berry. He made a very strange face when he saw Lucario [i]peeling[/i] the berry carefully. No one had ever peeled the berry, they were always just eaten. This way of eating was very strange to Arceus, yet Lucario seemed to be comfortable with it, and was definitely used to it. He watched Lucario eat the unpeeled berry and looked at Lucario smile. He was already sure that Lucario loved the berry, and he seemed to forget why he left Beat Forest that day in the first place.

"Oh my! This berry is delicious! I feel a source of strength from this berry, you were right! This is amazing, I only wish my friends could have tried this. I would love for them to try such a great tasting berry..."

"Oh, I'm sure fate will unfold a good future, don't worry about your friends. I think you have a lot more to worry about if you want to start analyzing the tree."

Lucario lit up with joy, and he agreed. He started inspecting the tree, and go to work. Arceus saw his friends coming back up from Gyarados Lake. He walked over to them, and he told them about what happened at the old tree. They talked out of earshot of Lucario, and understood Arceus's orders. They weren't to question Lucario, and let him do his studies on the tree.

"Hey guys, what'd he say?"

"Oh you didn't hear Gyarados? CARNIVINE'S GOT YOUR BACK! I'll be over there in a jiffy to explain to you what Arceus said! Let me just get my lucky rock and I'll be there in a minute!"

Gyarados stared at Carnivine blankly.

**End of Chapter 9**


	11. The Friendly Enemy I

**Chapter 10**

"You are no longer welcome here! Leave at once!"

"What have I done? I haven't done anything against the law!"

"Go NOW! You are not welcome here! Or should I have that battle with you again?"

The other pokemon cackled at this comment, and the banished pokemon watched in silence. He dropped his berry juice, disappearing into the shadows. The pokemon were holding their stomach, in pain from the tremendous excitement and amusement of this ridicule.

Luxray was going for another leisurely stroll, reflecting as he always does. He took his usual route,  
walking through the woods and by the river. He had been straying away from Beat Forest for quite some time,  
and was staying out of the picture. He knew that many people didn't notice, but he didn't doubt once that Celebi questioned it. Things were a bit dull for him in these times, and he reminisced upon a time where he battled alongside his clan, taking pride in his ancestry. The moments of heroic deeds were gone, and the most he could do was to provide information. He felt a hole in his routine every time he walked, hoping that maybe he might walk a different route. But there was no need to change, no need to defend, and so he looked at the tomorrow as he did the today, and every day before that.

As he walked back to the waterfall, he noticed a pokemon fighting behind it. He worked his way closer, being certain to remain undetected. It was a rather small pokemon, and it seemed to be training under the water, practicing moves it would use in battle.

"Who are you? What are you doing under this waterfall? I've never seen you around before, explain yourself."

The pokemon was caught off guard and fell back. He quickly picked himself back up, and kicked a pile of rocks into Luxray's face. Luxray started to shake off the excess dirt, but by the time he could clear his vision the pokemon was gone.

Luxray rushed to Beat Forest, and found Arceus collecting some berries from the Eternal Tree.

"Arceus, where's Celebi? It's an emergency. I've spotted another random pokemon at my waterfall. Before I could speak to him he blinded me with dirt and ran off. What should we do?"

"Celebi has ventured out into the cave. There was an exit leading out to the other side that was recently found by Parasect, and Celebi has gone out there to see if there are any other pokemon. I'm quite busy, but this pokemon seems a bit harmless. He was probably frightened, as many of them are when they get sent here through the portals. I'll send Lucario with you, everyone else seems to be busy doing other things."

"...okay then, where can I find Lucario?"

"He's by the cave examining the special water that Parasect uses for his pokeblocks. I'm sure he'd love to step away from that. Also, it's been awhile since I've seen you around. Were you at the Oasis of Dreams again? Haha."

"...uh, yea. Haha, you got me. Can't get enough of that sanctuary, very peaceful."

Luxray hustled to String Shot Caverns, and sure enough Lucario was examining plant growth outside of it.

"Lucario, could you do me a favor? I heard Celebi was out, and I've stumbled upon a new pokemon at the waterfall. It seems to be frightened though, I need someone's help. Arceus told me you'd be willing."

"Oh, of course! These plants are very interesting, but I need an excuse to go on a mini adventure. Lead the way! I'll be right behind you!

And at that Luxray and Lucario went off to the waterfall to look for the rogue pokemon...

"This place is so barren...it seems that the plant life can't survive out here, it's such a wasteland..."

Celebi was walking through what seemed to be the plains beyond the caverns. Not much was out here, and the land stretched out as far as the eye could see. Though the area lacked life, Celebi felt that there was something out here. He had no clue what it was, but he had an eerie feeling he was being followed. He continued to fly around, hoping to spot something interesting.

Suddenly, the clouds began to hang low. Night started falling rapidly, and he knew something was wrong. He turned around and started flying back as fast as he could, but it had become to dark to see. His sense of direction was lost, and all he could see was fog.

"Why have you come here...no one trespasses the Shadow Grave...who are you, and why do you disturb this barren wasteland..."

"My name is Celebi, I've come here to look for stray pokemon. A hidden cavern entrance has led me here. Many pokemon have now started to appear in my land not too far from here, and I only travel here to help them cope with this new phenomenon. I apologize if I've disturbed your land, I will leave in silence."

The fog lessened, and Celebi found himself on the ground. The clouds stopped above him, and he saw a shadowy pokemon appear in front of him. A pokemon formed from the shadows, with emotionless eyes.

"...You are helping stray pokemon by bringing them to your land?"

"Yes, that is correct. My friends have recently started to see many pokemon lately being transported into our universe. We have no idea why this is happening, but we have seen many pokemon sent here in random locations. We've made it our job to search the area and leave no pokemon behind. Our community has grown with each one, and we whole heartedly welcome them with open arms."

"...that is nice of you...I only hope you are willing to accept me..."

Celebi was taken back from this comment, but kept his composure. He extended his hand to the pokemon, and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Celebi. You are...?"

"...I'm Darkrai...nice to meet you."

Celebi noticed the clouds clear up, and the daylight shown through. He looked at Darkrai's true form, a harmless shadowy pokemon in front of him. he gestured Darkrai to follow him, and he started to fly back to the caverns, Darkrai flying behind him. He was eager to introduce Arceus to his newly found friend.

"I found him here. He was training moves of some sort when he saw me, and he ran off in some direction."

"Ah, I see. I think I know where he went. Judging by the way he took off, he jumped."

"...What do you mean? How high did he jump?"

"Well I'm looking at the pile of rocks he must have kicked towards you, and I can see a little bit of pressure on the rocks. He didn't seem to kick off to run, but instead jumped straight into the air. He is probably at the top of the waterfall."

Luxray nodded, and he began to take the route up to the top. Sure enough, they spotted the pokemon from afar. It was training again, practicing its fighting moves. Luxray began to contemplate a plan, when Lucario began to walk towards the pokemon.

The pokemon quickly took notice and took a fighting stance. Lucario followed suit, and began to move his hands with a subtle flow. He began to shine an aura, giving off a brilliant glow. The pokemon took notice,  
and watched carefully. It looked at Lucario and began to speak.

"?thgif ot woh wonk ouY"

"?era uoy dna, oirucaL m'I. syaw noP iaJ eht ecitcarp oot I."

"uoy teem ot eciN. eugoryT."

Luxray watched Lucario converse with the pokemon, wondering what was happening. After a short while, Lucario walked over to Luxray.

"Hey, his name is Tyrogue. He seems to be one of the pokemon teleported here too. He comes from a clan of pokemon that are proud fighters, but he means no harm. He apologizes for having attacked you that way as well. I told him about the community, he is willing to come. He has been here for a couple of days he says,  
he would be happy to spend time with other pokemon."

"Very good, but I must ask. Will he be fine with the way we talk? He seems to speak a foreign language, I hope that doesn't make him feel different."

"Ah, yes. He speaks an ancient language, commonly practiced by people with a strong tie to their ancestry. He is definitely not from around here, but I can help him. I learned this language at a young age, and I'm not completely fluent, but I can understand and help him for the most part. Shall we head back?

Luxray and Lucario, accompanied by Tyrogue, began to head back to the Eternal Tree. When they arrived they saw Celebi with a new pokemon talking to Arceus.

"Oh hey Luxray! We have a new guest pokemon, and I can see you do too. This is Darkrai. Darkrai, this is Luxray, Lucario, and..."

"Tyrogue. He doesn't speak our language actually, I was talking to him earlier. He speaks a very ancient language, so I'll be guiding him through the community."

"Oh ok, not a problem. Arceus has already become acquainted with Darkrai, I'm sure Tyrogue will be fine."

"Well actually, I was going to ask if Tyrogue could be a Sacred Musician. I have a feeling that more of his people will be coming here, the patterns in these portals seem to suggest that. He may not have any special quality, but I think it is good for him to have a purpose. He won't be able to talk yo many people but me for the time being, and he could be of great help to my studies in the cave."

Arceus looked over, and nodded at Lucario.

"Not a problem, I get the strange feeling about the portals as well. I think more pokemon of his kind are going to show up. I will take your word for it that he is a very trustworthy pokemon. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. Speaking of which, I was going to..WOAH!"

Arceus tripped over a root as he walked over with a bowl full of berries. He looked as the bowl fashioned by Parasect began to fall over with him. Suddenly he felt his body stop, and he was picked back up. The bowl of berries were caught as well before they could spill onto the ground. Arceus looked up at Darkrai,  
who had caught him in the nick of time.

"Wow, you're incredibly fast. Thank you very much!"

Celebi's jaw dropped and the entire group of pokemon stared at him.

"You wanna make him a Sacred Musician Celebi? Hahaha!"

Celebi fell over and fainted.

**End of Chapter 10**


	12. The Friendly Enemy II

**Chapter 11**

"I'm so bored lately, this lake is way too small. What am I supposed to do? Swim around for the rest of my life? I know I'm strong, but being the strongest AND stuck in water means I never get a battle or a nice walk. This is so depressing..."

"Yea, I guess you're right Gyarados. All you've been able to do is help the tree grow, and I can tell you're a nice guy, but it probably feels like you have no purpose. I don't know what to say..."

Celebi had been talking to Gyarados for quite a while, going in depth and quite personal. Life in Beat Forest was so hectic that neither had the time to sit and reflect. Celebi sat on the sand, while Gyarados floated around in the water. Night was falling slowly, and life slowed down. Darkrai was getting to know the people of Beat Forest, along with Tyrogue. Espeon had gone on long meditations, coming back occasionally to visit. Lucario had been to himself as well, while Luxray diligently studied and surveyed the environment. Even MrMime went missing, no one had seen him for weeks. They assumed he fell and was trying to get up all this time.

Celebi also realized that Parasect and Carnivine had decided to venture off in search of more trees to grow berries on. Celebi new that there was only one tree now, but with all the new phenomena happening he didn't doubt a new tree sprouting right from the ground. Things were neither exciting nor gloomy, the nonchalance had defined the forest for quite a while.

"Hm, I have a feeling something will happen soon Gyarados."

"I guess it's nice to hope Celebi. It's getting dark, I'm going to sleep."

"Me too. This sand is comfortable, I think I'll just rest my head here..."

Night fell, and so did their voices. The forest was eerie at night, and the silence was supernatural. Everyone was resting, and every breath was taken with ease, as people dreamed happily.

Darkrai hovered around, making no noise as he looked up into the sky. He simply walked in a straight line,  
unaffected by the trees and vines he occasionally floated through. He was a mysterious pokemon, but one could define this mystery as a pokemon who was misunderstood. He was a complex entity, never ceasing to surprise other pokemon, for better or worse. It was his monotony that made even the smartest pokemon baffled by his presence. He shared nothing in common with others, yet spoke to them as if they were family. His inability to create attachments to those he knew was one of many reasons most pokemon could not understand why he was the way he was.

Darkrai heard the leaves rustling near him. He stared into the distance as he saw a pokemon creep around. He followed it until it reached the Eternal Tree. It jumped onto the top, and hid itself among the leaves up high. His ability to achieve such heights was astonishing to Darkrai. Darkrai decided to keep an eye on him until daylight came, in order to notify Celebi at an appropriate time.

"...ugh...urgh...Wow, that sand is not comfortable at all. What a stupid idea to sleep here."

Celebi yawned and stretched his arms. It was early morning, and the sun had come up. He got up and decided collect some berries in order for the batch that was planned for that day. He walked up the path and and saw all the fellow pokemon asleep in their bed of leaves. Watching the peaceful faces of pokemon made Celebi smile, and he couldn't wait to start off his day on the right-

"Hey."

Celebi held his hand to his heart and stumbled back. He covered his mouth in order to prevent screaming out of fear. He didn't want to wake any of the other pokemon. As he waited for his heart to return to a normal rate, he saw Darkrai from behind a tree.

JEEZ Darkrai! Do you have to sneak up on me like that? I almost passed out from sudden heart failure!"

"Oh..sorry. I've been waiting for you to wake up, I found an unknown pokemon lurking around last night. I followed it to make sure no one would get hurt, but he seemed to just...lurk around. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh ok, no problem, I do realize you're very nocturnal. Well, where is this pokemon now, do you know?"

Darkrai looked up at the top of the Eternal Tree in silence. Celebi looked up as well and saw nothing.

"He's obviously not up there. Unless he flies, there's no way he's up in that tree. There are no branches sticking, no one could jump up that high Darkrai."

"But he did."

Celebi looked at Darkrai and he could see it was not a joke. He looked up at the Eternal Tree again, and couldn't imagine a pokemon that could jump so high. Not even some sort of legendary pokemon was big enough to reach the top of the tree, its massive size is what gave it the ability to produce so many berries day after day. He remembered that Arceus had gotten on a short trip to cover another unexplored region, so it was ultimately up to him to investigate. It was too early to wake the others, but he had no choice. He couldn't risk the tree being damaged or hurt.

"I'm going to fly up there and investigate. Would you like to come?"

"Sure, though I usually go to sleep about now. I can't say I'd be there too long, but I'm willing to help as much as you need me to."

Celebi flew up to the top of three with Darkrai. They reach the topmost branches and started to scour the leaves. Due to its size, the branches could server as home for flying type pokemon. The leaves always blocked out the sun, and even Celebi contemplated making it his place of solitude. Darkrai heard a voice towards his left, and signaled Celebi to follow. They tracked the voice to its source, and found a pokemon eating some berries. He had opened some of Gyarados' sour berries, and was sprinkling some unknown powder over the insides, flavoring it to his liking.

"What are you doing with our berries? Who are you?"

"Oh no! RUN!"

The pokemon leaped out of the tree and towards the lake. Celebi gasped as it saw the pokemon jump down the immense height and into the lower trees. He chased after it alongside Darkrai, rushing towards the Gyarados'  
small cove like bed. Hoping to avoid waking up Gyarados, Celebi rushed towards the pokemon, attempting to tackle it before it could reach the lake. But the pokemon was fast, even on foot, and by the Celebi reached the lake it had jumped into the water.

"Oh no, he's going to wake up Gyarados! What does he want?"

"I don't know, but I think Gyarados is already waking up. But the sun is becoming strong Celebi, I'm afraid I'm going to have to turn to the cave."

"I understand Darkrai, be safe. Thanks for the help."

Darkrai headed towards the cave, while Celebi landed on beside the water. He saw Gyarados come up from the water, thrashing around. It seemed that Gyarados was confused as to what was happening, as he had just woken up. Celebi looked up and his eyes popped. He saw the pokemon riding on top of Gyarados, waving its hand the air and laughing up a storm.

"What's on me! Get it off, get it OFF! AAAAH!"

Gyarados dove into the water and the pokemon leapt off. It landed before Celebi, holding many of the sour berries it had before. Gyarados came back up, catching his breath and regaining a hold of the situation.

"Who are you? Give me back the berries, we don't like thieves!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I was spicing up the flavor! These berries are lacking flavor, they don't have enough of that kick, ya know? They are impressive in size though I must say, sour berries like this aren't made by just anyone."

"What do you know about sour berries? I make them, and I doubt you could even eat one. And flavor? They are plentiful, trust me. Go ahead and try one!"

"Well if you say so. Sorry about that rude awakening, uh, Gyarados. I thought you were awake! You were swimming in your sleep ya know!"

The pokemon pulled out a spice from his hat he seemed to wear, and opened up the berry. He sprinkled an excessive amount inside, and ate the berry in one bite. He felt its energy and lit up with a huge smile, dancing around with excitement.

"Now THAT'S a good berry! I'm surprised I didn't find any bitter berries up there, glad I brought some home made bitter spice."

Celebi stared at this strange pokemon. It had not only eaten the berry with ease, but it seemed to add even more intense flavor to it. Celebi could smell it strongly, even from the distance, and the knowledge the pokemon seemed to possess was amazing.

"You seem to know so much about these berries. Who are you, and where did you come from?"

"Oh, I'm Ludicolo. My friends and I were walking down to the wetlands to play some hide and seek in the dark and we stumbled upon a portal. One of them bet me his entire case of spices that I was too afraid to walk through it, and I did it anyway. But when I did I ended up on top of that waterfall down the path. I jumped down and found the forest. I saw the pokemon sleeping, so I didn't want to wake them up. C'mon, that'd be rude right? So I crept around and found the tree. It's pretty high I must say, but I was able to jump up into it. I found some of the sourest berries up there. Compared to the ones that grew on the ground, there were plenty of sour ones that were untouched. They're just harder to find, you need to look between the leaves.  
Then I was really hungry and I started eating some. I guess I didn't realize I had been eating for two hours,  
you guys startled me and I thought my friends found me. I thought I was playing hide and seek, sorry about that.  
I'm still mad the portal disappeared, my friend owes me his whole case of spices!"

"Wow...just two questions. How did you jump so high?"

"I dunno. I just think it's easier to jump than to run."

"I see. And your knowledge of berries?"

"My family was the main supplier of food to our community. Everyone loved our berries, and I used to help them make 'em. I guess I just happen to learn a lot."

"Ok. You know, there's no other way to say this, but I think you should know more growing berries on the tree. I'll make you a Sacred Musician."

"Oh cool! Do i get some sort of instrument? I'm a beast at the wooden flute, I once played it for three days straight!"

"WOW! You must have no life, or you're really dedicated haha. Sorry about earlier! But you are one fast pokemon, it was hard to keep up with you while getting to ask you these questions. Time to give you that ability though, so you can grow more-"

Welcome to the group."

Celebi grabbed his heart again, taking a few steps back. He felt his heart stop again, and he was glad he didn't faint.

"Why do you keep sneaking up on me like that Darkrai? I'm going to literally die from surprise!"

"Sorry about that, I forgot to ask you for some more of those spicy berries, I ran out in the cave."

"Haha, that was pretty funny, uh...Darkrai. You have some pretty good speed and stealth I must say. I wouldn't have seen you coming either."

"Oh shut up, I'll make you that Sacred Musician now."

"WAIT! before you do, can I try one of those berries Ludicolo?"

"Yea sure, here you go, fresh off my hat haha."

Gyarados grabbed the berry and ate it in one big gulp. The flavor got to him and his eyes started to water. Celebi watched as the strong Gyarados rushed into the water to cool off. He came back up and started laughing.

"Oh my, this is amazing! We need to keep him Celebi, that spice is incredible!"

"Well, yes, I've been trying to do that! Let me sing that song!"

"Oh, a song? Cool! Address it to Ludicolo, and if you can sing it in an annoyingly high pitched voice. I think it would be epic."

"SHUT UP! Let me just sing it. You guys won't let me concentrate. Wow..."

Celebi sang the song and Ludicolo started to light up. Celebi focused on his words, while Ludicolo looked at Darkrai and started laughing. He held and entire conversation through the song, losing his focus on the fact hids body was shining with a huge glow.

"There. Done. Can you feel the energy inside you? If you sing to the tree, you should be able to grow some berries."

Oh cool, energy stuff and whatnot right? Got it. I was just explaining to Darkrai this hilarious joke though."

"Wait, what? What joke could be that funny that you don't need to hear the song?"

"Well, take a walk with me down to the Eternal Tree. It's kind of a long joke, but Darkrai thought it was funny.  
So there's this thing I like to call The Game..."

**End of Chapter 11**


	13. The Friendly Enemy III

**Chapter 12**

"Celebi, we need to talk."

Arceus walked down the familiar trail with Celebi. He slowly gazed by the greenery, at some points focusing on a dew drop quivering on a young leaf, and at other times soaking in the big scene. He brought him to the point where he first heard Celebi's voice. For a time traveling pokemon, Celebi was very surprised with what he felt was an emotional time travel. Rooting up past feelings, memories, events: he could almost cry from the mixture of of thoughts inside him. He couldn't explain why he felt such a way, as if he knew he had to leave it all one day. But when? And for what reason? Time would not freeze, not even for the time traveler. He had a duty to follow fate, and though he had an innate control over time, he could not access such an ability if it wasn't needed. Over time itself he had lost his connection with this power. He lived in the moment, and the moment lived on. He feared change, and he feared running out of time.

"I found something on my trip. A clan of pokemon who had the answers to the strange occurrences lately."

"Oh? So what is the explanation?"

"I'll have to bring you there in order to explain it. In fact, I myself never received the answers. They wanted to see me there with the being known as Celebi."

"I see. Let us go to this clan then."

"That easily? I thought for sure you'd want to stay, you don't seem as if you wanted an answer. You've been happy with these occurrences, right? I'm just a little surprised is all."

"Well don't be. Show me the way, we'll fly there."

Arceus began the trek with Celebi. He was worried about Celebi. Celebi made the decision too easily. He never looked back, and he decided not to say a small goodbye to anyone. The Celebi that Arceus knew would have reminded Luxray to watch over the berries in the evening, or told Gyarados to work on teaching Ludicolo his way of making sour berries. Celebi didn't seem bothered, he didn't feel the need to talk to anyone. He quietly flew up and followed Arceus, focused on the invisible path before him.

They journeyed a for a long while. They eventually came to a lush area. The trees were thick, and their leaves were vivid dark green. There was plenty of moisture, it was very much a rainforest terrain. Arceus began to lower himself into an opening and Celebi followed suit. As they entered the opening they emerged into a village of pokemon. All the pokemon were the same. Some were oddly colored, and others were slighty unique in anatomy. But they were all definitely the same species. Celebi had never seen them before, but when he looked over at Arceus he noticed a face of apprehension. Arceus had seen pokemon like this, Celebi was sure of it. Celebi couldn't recall if he ever talked to Arceus about such a pokemon.

"Over here Celebi."

They flew to a large hut, the largest hut of the village. Celebi figured it belong the head of the clan, and he landed smoothly before the entrance. Arceus did as well, and they entered comfortably. The other pokemon began to watch and wonder, but they didn't stop their activities.

"Is that you Arceus?"

"Yes. I brought Celebi."

Celebi walked in to see an oddly colored pokemon. The color must have been odd, it was very different than the others around him. An egyptian blue, he was a very prominent pokemon with an even more "stand-outish" presence. Calm, cool, collected, he was lax as lax could be. Or rather should be, he was looked up to by all the other pokemon around him. He was the alpha male, the patriarch, the leader and duty fulfiller. Celebi walked to him with much respect in his step.

"Nice to meet you time traveler Celebi. My name is Ditto."

"Nice to meet you Ditto. I would ask how you know me, but I suppose my guard does not need to be up in a place where no one knows me for my new life."

"That is true. I am surprised Arceus had not known of your previously life. You seem to be very dedicated to the life you have now, having given up your duty as time traveler. You knew the strange occurrences were of your doing. Maybe you may not have done it directly, but without a time traveler I'm sure you knew the pokemon were not of a different time. I suppose I should explain to you why the portals came about."

"That would be nice Ditto. With respect, I had not come here to discuss my own past, but my present."

"Indeed. We can cover your future later as well. Get it? Haha, well let me explain.

When you gave up time traveling, you lost your touch with the power. Your power was driven by your emotions. When you could not handle to progressively crippling reality around you, in a desperate attempt for peace of mind you launched yourself far ahead in time. But the reality is you did not travel at all, you launched yourself into an alternate universe. You leapt through a hole in time. You see, time is linear. You either move forward, or you move back. You did neither, you moved to the side, and contained yourself in a timestream alternate to the exact moment you used your power. It is why you've lost touch with time control, and why you have not aged in our time stream. Our time stream works many, many times slower yours. A day in our time may equal a split second in yours.

We noticed a rift in our time stream. We are the guardians of time for our universe. I heard of a pokemon tapping into a power unheard of, talking to one of the several servers across our land. The tree is a server Celebi. Without these servers we would not know what is happening across the land. We talk to the trees as well, but we simply communicate with them.

Ah, the explanation. One of our clan members became frustrated with the fact that we were not tapping into the full potential of our trees. He discovered a way to reach Arceus, a creator of universes. All of our universes were conceived for different reasons. In cases like Arceus, a pokemon was responsible for the creation of the universe. This clan member left to one of our distant servers and created a portal to Arceus' universe. He tricked Arceus into entering with his friends, and disguised himself as Arceus. He manipulated his friends into mutiny, and forced Arceus to venture off in a world he didn't understand. From that day on he used Arceus' friends, and made countless berries. What he didn't realize is we could not make berries from the servers because it kills them. He led himself to his own doom, destroying the very tree he grew to depend on.

That brings me to my next point. Lucario comes from a clan that was designated to repair our servers. His clan has been around for generations, keeping our servers at full health. They watch over the safety of the servers, from natural disasters to those who may want to destroy them. They were recently engaged in a war with pokemon from a neighboring kingdom who wanted to seize our servers. Lucario was sent through a strange portal about five minutes before Arceus showed up. This of course, was my doing.

I created the portals. I led pokemon from all over the land to you, pokemon I chose myself who contained a power similar to Arceus. I wanted to bring these powers together and help you discover your own true power. The berries grew luscious, and more varieties began to blossom. You began to understand the tree much more. You made new friends, and you found your place in a group of pokemon that understood you. I am happy for you.

But it is time for you to go back. Your presence here has distorted our time. A clan has taken notice of that, and they plan to use this to their own advantage. They want to attack you, and take control of your powers. It is for this reason I tell you have to go back home."

"...I understand."

Celebi's head sunk to his chest. Arceus looked at Celebi and said nothing. His face was blank.

"What will happen when I return?"

"It will be like you were never here. The server Lucario encountered will revert back to its healthy state. Your server will be very healthy as well, as if the berries were never grown. Your Sacred Musicians will no longer have their power, and they will all be transported back to their lands."

"And me?"

"You are free to travel back to your universe. Time will revert back to the moment before you entered the evil Ditto's portal. Your friends will be waiting, and they will not have experienced anything that happened that fateful day."

Arceus nodded.

"Will we lose our memories?"

"Of course not Celebi. But no one will be able to see each other again. You are all from different distant lands, and you and Arceus come from different universes. You'll all be left with memories."

"I see. I am ready."

"Thank you for your help Celebi. The community you created in Beat Forest was an enjoyable sight. I felt happiness watching you pass out those berries to the pokemon. They were excited, happily battling. You were a great coordinator. You'll always have that pendant as keepsake. That pendant is your way back, sing your song to the pendant and you'll travel back to your universe."

"Ok. Thank you for everything Ditto.

I'm going to miss you Arceus, don't forget me."

"I will miss you too Celebi, stay strong. You were a natural leader here, it's now time to face your people and lead them as the time traveler pokemon."

Celebi sang to his pendant. He began to glow, and in seconds was sucked into his own portal back to his world. Arceus felt himself glowing as well, and he stared at Ditto for the last few seconds before he was transported back home.

Back at Beat Forest, the lake was silent. The tree was bright, but there were no berries to be found. The pokemon around were quiet, and none of the Sacred Musicians were to be seen. Up at the waterfall Luxray was lying down in his cave. He poked by the thought he met a time traveling pokemon and befriended him. He rolled over and dismissed the thought, and continued to nap on the stone floor.

Celebi found himself in another universe not his own. Rather than heed Ditto's words, he sent himself into yet another universe. It was time to start a new life, and to escape the reality he didn't bother to face. This was the life of Celebi. Same lifestyle, different universe.

**End of Chapter 12**


End file.
